Total Drama Shinobi
by blackheart0009
Summary: When Naruto appeared in this world he was bored. So when he was offered to join a new game show he took it looking for a chance to make friends, and to end his boredom. What crazy antics will Naruto bring to Total Drama Island. rated M for swearing and more later. Pairings secret for now.
1. Meet the Campers

Okay everyone here is a new story to try out. After reading a great story of the same crossover called What a Dramatic Life, a fellow author and I started to think of our own version. Now we are not coping Mumei Mu but we will have some part similar as he did do anything we could have done first so it is hard to make something different but good. Hope we did well enough though. Also note that this Naruto is cannon Naruto sent here after the war but has little to no charka at all! So do not expect him to use shadow clones or other jutsu. We will get more into that later as the story goes along.

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter one; Meet the campers

* * *

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other than have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser boat, and leave the island...for good." He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

(Campfire site)

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere "which, let's face it, they will blow off in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and….each other."

(Dock)

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

_Theme song_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris beamed as they were brought back, "All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so it they seemed a little T.O, that's probably why." Chris chuckled. As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "Beth! What's up?"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host.

"Yo, Dawg this is it, Camp Wawanakwa" Chris confirmed with a grin

"Hmm…Look a lot different on form…" DJ muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

Chris then turned to the newest camper to arrive "Hey, Gwen."

The Goth girl sighed. "You mean we're staying _here_?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown camp.

Chris chuckled, "No, _You're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way." He thumbed over his shoulder to the distance.

Gwen got into the host's face. "I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "the great thing about lawyers is…they make a lot of copies."

Gwen growled again before picks up her bags. "I'm not staying here!"

"Cool," Chris said not at all concern "I hope you can swim though because your ride just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.

"Jerk…" Gwen muttered angrily at Chris and the camera as another boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Chris Mclean! Wassup man. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fist bump.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth,

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"Hi! Okay you look so familiar." Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, as his smile dropped into a frown "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see a new teenager stepping onto the dock, "Heather."

The teen stared at her fellow camper with a frown before she took her sun glasses off and walked pass the host without saying anything. Beth came up to greet the girl. "Hi!" she cried unknowingly spitting as she talk not to Heather's cringing "Looks we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!"

A loud rock music cut them off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, making a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead you skeez," she replied crossing her arms.

Duncan took his place next to Lindsay before Heather stated as she walked pass them "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!"

Chris grinned as he pull out the contact showing that he can. They turned as another boat honked its horn. The ship was pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris cried as said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler freed his fist from under the pile before he gave the thumb ups. He heard the next boat leave before he glanced right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard in his arms. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned.

Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creep everyone out. "Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold questioned Chris.

"You got it," Chris replied.

Harold stared before he pumped his fist. "Yes! That's much more favorable to my skills."

Chris watched as Harold joined the others and wince glad to be away from the boy. He turned to see the next camper "contestant number nine is Trent." The host nods to the musician.

"Hey nice to meet you man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thank! I knew I rock that show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said before Lindsay added, "me too!"

"So this is it?" Trent asked looking around at the camp and the other campers including Harold who was picking his nose. "All righty then," he muttered worriedly before he took his place next to Gwen. He smiled at the girl who looked away but she smiled back after a minute when he wasn't looking.

Chris grin as the next camper came onto the dock. This was one he was waiting for. "And here's Naruto! Our modern shinobi."

The new kid was a respectable six foot with spiky blond hair. He wore a black and orange jump suit and a head band with a strange leaf with a swirl stitch onto the front. Naruto scowled with narrowed eyes at Chris, "Don't mock the shinobi skills Chris. I can easily get back at yea."

"And risk getting kicked off the show?" Chris asked with a grin not scared but paused when Naruto leaned closer to Chris, "But it may be worth it so watch yourself."

Chris gulped starting to get worried and made a note not to get on the dude's bad side…or at least have the blame shifted from him. Lindsay raised her hand like she was in class, "What a shinobi?"

"Shinobi is an old-fashion term used to describe the meaning of ninja," Harold stated though he looked slightly nervous.

Naruto raised a brow but smiled as he walked up to the others, "Wow, I'm surprised you knew that."

Harold shrugged, "I have a lot of knowledge about many different fact that is not widely known."

"Umm," Beth started, "Don't ninjas wear all black?"

"One that's a serotype," Naruto answered. "And two, I am not what you called your average ninja. Besides the best way to blend as a ninja is to not be what you expect as a ninja."

The others looked at him not sure how to reply to that. "Makes sense," DJ finally said.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto blinked before look up to see a surfer girl walk up to Chris with her board.

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

Duncan scoffed, "nice board…this ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unawake that she just hit the host in head with her board as he started talking again.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. It was lucky that the boys duck under it though Naruto only leaned back slightly.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the camper's ducks again.

"Alright we meet surfer girl here," Heather said wringing the last of the water out of her hair. "Can we get on with the show already?"

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"Get bent," Heather shot back.

"Our…" The host winced as he touch his head, "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we're stay at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand and a needles in the others.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Yo, hey baby, how you doing? How's it going" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves trouble 'cause I came to win." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Oh what's up, my brother? Give me some sugar baby!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he reply back with high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold bubbled as he appeared behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big and loud."

"What did you just said to me?" Leshawna said getting angry, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby!"

But before the sister could beat the nerd to a pulp Naruto pulled her back, "Oh yeah you want some of this? Well, come on, then!"

"Easy girl, you can't kill him now," he glanced at Harold and raised a brow at the boy's stance and saw how unbalanced he was and wide open "it would be too easy anyways."

"Alright campers settle down!" Chris said. He did not want them fighting on the dock just yet when he was still in range.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Chris rubbed his head as they walked by all confused before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird," Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

"Wow, even I wasn't that dumb," Naruto muttered and he would be the first to admit he was a real idiot at times.

"Okay look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled whole your life. Raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and get kicked off too early okay?"

"Yes sir," Ezekiel said as Chris pushed him towards the others.

"That's just…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

Chris grinned as the next boy turned up "Cody! The Code-ster! The Code-Meister" Cody flashed his gap grin as they high-fived.

"Hey man, psyche to be here." He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes.

Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips. "Save it, short stuff." Cody grinned at her before taking his place.

"Maybe next time man," Naruto said. He could understand wanting to impress a girl that you like. Cody smiled at Naruto and the two fist bump.

"Eva! Nice, glad you can make it." The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl. Cody decided to give her a high five, only to get her bag on his feet as he yelped.

"What's inside? Dumbbells?" He whined.

"Yes."

Naruto reach over and pulled the dumbbells off of Cody's foot, which gained looks from everyone especially Eva. "Relax buddy, easy fix."

"You seem strong," Eva stated. "You fight?"

Naruto grinned at her, "You could say that."

Eva narrowed her eyes before she jabbed her finger at him, "You. Me. Spar later."

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Cool, I look forward to it."

"She's all yours man," Duncan said shaking his head.

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening?" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah! Man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes! Awesome! Woo! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.

"WOO!"

"You about finish?" Chris asked Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "sorry dude, I'm just so psyched."

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it excitedly. "How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel. Owen eyes were shiny and Sadie fainted and even

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man. This is great." Justin said as they shared a fist bump.

"Just to let you know, we just pick you based entirely on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can deal with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man."

"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…cool." Owen gave him a thumbs up before he smacked his head with his palm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris! Hi!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock and splashed into the water.

"Ooh! That was bad" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to her but Naruto beat her there and pick Izzy up.

"You're alright?" Naruto asked, watching Izzy shook her head like a dog and shook the water off.

"Yeah, that felt so…good! Besides hitting my chin. So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Naruto just laughed liking this girl's energy. "That is good call!" Owen cried out pointing to Izzy

"First thing first, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions,

Naruto stand right next to Heather as Izzy giggled as sat on his shoulders. The others were surprised that Naruto didn't seem phased by this. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…three! Whoops, forget the lens cap." He clicked a button and the cap open up. "Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, just as time for Chris took a picture of them in the water. "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

(Campfire)

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" The campers glance at each other, Duncan made a fist as Harold seemed too close to him and the nerd leaned away. Naruto smiled as he looking at everyone, knowing this will be fun. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 dollars."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather looked disgusted, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen jerking his head to Duncan who had a deer in a head lock and giving it a noggie. Naruto however pulled the punk off of it and they glared at each other. "You got a problem buddy?"

Naruto glared back at him and Duncan blacked away slightly. Naruto didn't look it but he can be slightly intimidating. "Not unless you cause a problem then we should be fine."

Duncan played it cool and scoffed turning away, "Whatever."

Chris then waved at them all to get their attention, "Okay listen up, here's the deal. At first we were going to split you guys up into two teams. But with 23 campers here we can't do that yet. So instead of giving you one more camper I manage to convince the producers to do something no other show has done before. You all will do a challenge right here, right now."

At once he was given protest from the other campers;

"What!?"

"You can't do that!"

"Not cool bro."

"That's not fair!"

"Quite!" Chris shouted getting them to stop. Once they did he pulled out a small wooden idol of his head, "this is a Genuine Mclean brand Chris head. I was planning on hiding this on the island and anyone who finds this will get an instant ticket back into the game even if they were voted off. But the producers wouldn't go for it so this is your challenge. I hidden an idol like this one somewhere on the island. The person to find it in two hours and brings it to the campfire will have immunity. The rest will have to vote someone else off."

"What happens after two hours?" Trent asked.

Chris grinned evilly, "You don't want to know."

"You said find the idol and bring it back to the dock," Heather pointed out, "does that mean once it is found anyone can take it and bring it to the dock?"

"That's right," Chris said. "All the more fun for me."

"But this island is huge," Bridgette said "how will we be able to find it?"

"I'll be giving hints every now and again" Chris informed them. "Also your time starts…Now!"

At once the campers started to scramble towards the camp. Some pushed others out of the way, like Heather did to Lindsay, and some were thrown back, like Harold was by Duncan, and others broke off heading off in different directions. Chris chuckled as he watched it all, "This is going to be good."

* * *

Duncan hid in one of the bushes by the camper fire near the docks. After checking the area out for the head he had a different plan in mind. "Hey man, what're you doing?"

Duncan turned to see Geoff walking up behind him. Duncan groaned, "Go away I don't have the idol."

Geoff shrugged, "I can see that. You would be running to the dock if you did. So what are you doing?"

Duncan sighed seeing as he was not going to be rid of him soon, "Alright I'm planning on ambushing them and taking that idol before they can win."

Geoff nodded, "Cool. Need any help?"

Duncan blinked and looked at Geoff. While he did not look like the strongest or toughest guy around he had to admit with Geoff's open shirt the boy showed he had decent muscles. "Sure whatever."

* * *

Owen looked under the tables of the mess hall thinking this would be the best place to hide the idol in his mind. He glanced around seeing now one there before he spotted the door leading to the kitchen. He giggled to himself before he started to tip toe towards it. Even if the idol wasn't there he might still get a nice snack. He peeked inside the door before he went inside. As the door closed Izzy dropped down from the rafters after checking them out. Afterwards she ran outside to check somewhere else.

Owen saw that no one was around though there was a large pot cooking on the stove. He giggled as he pulled the lid off and smelled the flavor from the food. It seemed funny to him but it looked like Sloppy Joes. He was about take a spoon and take a bite before someone grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Hey! What are you doing maggot!"

* * *

Gwen peeked under a bed in one of the two cabins she found. As she started to open the empty draws she heard a Chris's voice on the PA system. "Attention camper! This is your first hint! The Idol is not, I repeat Not, inside a building."

Gwen groaned annoyingly before she exit the cabin. To her surprise though she found Leshawna exit the door to the other side of the cabin, "Oh hey girl," the sister said with a wave.

"So you had the same idea huh?" Gwen asked thumbing at the cabin.

Leshawna nodded, "Yep but looks like it was for not." She glanced around, "You wanna team up for now?"

Gwen raised a brow, knowing it was everyone for themselves right now, but figured it wouldn't hurt, "Sure I guess."

* * *

Heather walked through the woods keeping an eye out for the idol but more importantly she was on the lookout for a strong looking camper. She went back to check by the dock and saw Duncan and Geoff waiting in wait for the camper with the idol to come down. She can respect them for a good strategy but now she needed to work her own game play. She knew she was not strong enough to take the idol from the strong looking camper nor could she protect it from Duncan and Geoff if they try and take it from her. It would only work if she got a kick to their crouch but she had a better idea. She already was looking for people to put into an alliance and now was a good start. She needed someone strong to not only get the idol for her but able to stall the punk and party boy long enough for her to run by with the idol. The question though was who.

"Fatty might be a good option. He could easily block those two while I get by and I could easily bribe him with cake or something. DJ is pretty big so he could be a good choice. Then there is Leshawna." She frowned, "She big and tough looking but she rubs me the wrong way. Eva is strong but might be too stubborn to be use right away like that."

Her mind then went to the one boy that was not only able to keep the sister from killing Harold but also move Duncan with ease. "Naruto, he would be perfect. Now I only need to find him."

"And why would you need to find me?" a voice said from above her.

She froze and look up to see Naruto standing on one of the high branched of the tree above her. She stared amazed, "How did you get up there?"

Naruto chuckled before he jumped down, much to Heather's amazement, and landed in a crouch in front of her. He stood up and replied, "That? That was nothing. You should see the trees back home. They are way bigger than these. But why are you looking for me?"

Heather composed herself "listen I'm looking for some campers to be in an alliance with. And you are perfect. You are highly skilled from what I saw and can easily help us win this challenge. I say we work together to win this challenge and then try and make it farther into the game."

Naruto raised a brow. He could tell she wasn't lying about wanting to team up though he can tell she was hiding something. He knew she was smarter than him and would help him a lot. "What if we are on different teams after this challenge? I'm not going to throw challenges just because you are on the other team."

Heather smirked hearing this and was not outright rejected, "We will play it by ear but I won't let you throw challenges. It would look suspicious and get us both voted off. Now let's find that idol."

Naruto grinned, "Sounds good."

* * *

Bridgette looked up from her spot on the beach when Chris was heard on the PA again, "Alright listen up campers! An hour has pass you get a move on and find it already! Here's another clue; it can be found in plain sight. It is not inside anything, it is not buried, and it is not covered in anything. Basically…it out in the open people!"

Bridgette signed as looked around. She saw Katie and Sadie standing up now from their holes they were digging thinking it was buried. Before she could walk off she gasped as did Katie and Sadie when they saw Justin standing before them. He looked so hot to them with the sun glowing behind him and making him seem like an idol more than the dumb Chris head. "Hey ladies," the model said with a grin.

"Hey," all three girls said weakly as they waved, feeling weak kneed.

"You ladies haven't seen the idol anywhere have you?" Justin asked.

"No we haven't," Bridgette admitted before she could stop herself.

"We checked all along the beach," Katie said.

"And anywhere nears the docks so don't strain yourself looking there," Sadie added.

"Thanks," Justin said before he walked away.

The girls all sighed as one before they fell to their knees.

* * *

Ezekiel was in trouble. He was held up by Eva with both hand around his neck. Said girl was growling as she tighten her hold. Around here were Noah, who was shaking his head in disbelief, Cody who was looking scared, and Courtney Lindsay and Beth who were scowling and crossing their arms at him. The group somehow manage to find each other in the woods while searching for the idol. Courtney tried to get everyone to work together under her leadership but then Ezekiel made a comment that landed him in this position. "Care to repeat that dead man?" Eva growled.

"Eh," Ezekiel choked out, "My dad, says I should help out the girls on my team. Since guys are stronger than girls we need to work hard to find that idol."

Noah made a small grunt while Cody winced but said, "C'mon girls, so he said something stupid. Guys do that all the time."

"But guys are smarter than girls," Ezekiel added which did not help his situation.

"I'll get a shovel," Noah joked knowing Ezekiel just finished himself off.

* * *

DJ and Trent walked through the woods where they heard a water fall nearby. The two decided to team up to find the idol and were now nervous as they were not sure how much time was left. As they exit the tree line they saw the waterfall and what was under it. On a small stone pillar, almost like a podium, was the idol. With it standing along and the waterfall making a rainbow effect above it was making the entire scene either impressive or very cheesy. "Wow, raider of the lost arch much?" Trent stated getting a laugh from DJ.

"I'll say," DJ waved his hands in the air, "behold the sacred idol! Beware it holy power!"

Both boys laughed at their fun before they started to walk towards it, "So what now? Do we just take it?" DJ asked.

"Let's grab it and run." Trent suggested, "If we run into anyone who wants to take it from us we'll just pass it back and forth till we reach the docks."

"Sounds good to me," DJ said before he lift the idol up.

They were both stunned when Chris's voice shouted around them "The idol has been found! I repeat the idol has been found. The unlucky victim is heading to the docks as we speak. At least he should if he doesn't want to get hurt."

"What does he mean by that?" DJ asked before Trent point next to him wide eyed. DJ looked and saw the tiny stone on the pillar where the idol sat was sinking. Recalling what they were teasing about before DJ looked at Trent, "he wouldn't right?"

They heard a rumbling that was getting louder before Trent cried, "I think he would!"

Then behind the waterfall a boulder came flying out right at them. The two boys screamed and ran for it as the boulder crashed down and started to roll after them. They kept running and screamed as they went through the woods. Harold jumped out hearing their screaming and got into his kung-fu stance, "Ah-Ha! I knew I would find the one with the idol. Surrender it to me before I unleash my mad skills."

The two didn't stop as DJ tossed the idol to Trent and grabbed Harold as they ran by and lifted the tiny teen onto his shoulder. "Sorry man, but you do Not want to be here right now."

"Unhand me!" Harold cried, but he then saw the boulder coming at them ever closer before he panicked, "Run faster!"

They three ran through the wood screaming their heads off. Off to the side some of the other campers saw them but before they could give chase they stopped as the boulder rolled on by still following the trio. "What the hell?" Noah spoke what was on everyone's mind.

They kept running until they made it out of the woods and by the camp fire. They dove to the side as the boulder rolled pass them and finally landed in the water. They three laid their panting before Harold asked, "Why didn't we think of that before?"

Trent tried to catch his breath, "I have… (Huff) no idea."

He looked up as a shadow was over him and saw Geoff, "hey man, need a hand?"

Trent smiled and took the hand and got lifted to his feet. Once Trent was on his feet however Duncan appeared and took the idol from him. "Hey!"

Duncan laughed as he juggled the idol in one hand and Geoff rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry dude but we teamed up."

"And victory is mine," Duncan said before everyone else showed up.

But his victory was cut short with what happens next. They saw a strange knife with a cord attached to it stabbed into the idol while it was in the air and jumped back away from Duncan. The punk was gapping as they all watch the idol head towards the docks and hand in someone's hand. "Actually," Naruto said as he handed held the idol with Heather next to him, "We win."

Heather grinned widely as Naruto remove the knife from the idol, _'I knew I made the right choice with making an alliance with him.'_

"And Naruto is our winner!" Chris cried as he walked into view. "And with ten minutes to spare. He also has immunity so he cannot be voted off right now." He went over to Naruto and took the idol after Naruto removed the knife. Chris glared at him, "I should not make you the winner for damaging my idol. That was uncalled for."

Naruto smirked, "You said we had to get it or steal it from the other campers. You never stated it had to be unharmed."

Chris grumbled to himself, muttering about 'loopholes', when Heather asked. "So how does this elimination work?"

Chris smiled "Usually in the show we would have a dramatic campfire ceremony were after the votes have been cast and the loser is voted off. But for now I will do a simple matter. One of you will nominate a camper and those that are seconded will have a vote. So any nomination?"

Eva grabbed Ezekiel by the back of his shirt, "I nominate him."

Courtney raised her hand at once and stated, "I second it."

Chris and the others blinked "Okay that was fast." Chris shrugged, "Whatever, who votes for Ezekiel to be kicked off the island."

Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Cody and Noah raised their hands at once. The boys voted because they knew they would get in trouble with the girls if they didn't plus Ezekiel did bring it upon himself.

Naruto raised a brow, "Wow what happen?"

Leshawna nodded, "yeah, what did home boy do to get all this kind of hate?"

"He made a sexist comment," Noah informed them. "In front of the girls."

Everyone went wide eyed though the girls' gaze turned to glares. "Oh tell me he didn't." Leshawna said.

"He did," Courtney confirmed. "He said that guys were stronger than guys and smarter too."

At once all the girls' hands went up as did several of the guys. There was no saving him. Naruto shook his head as he raised his hand. At least being voted off will keep him alive in his mind. Chris looked around, "well that's settles it. Ezekiel proceed to the boat of losers."

Ezekiel was dropped and the boy followed Chris's finger to the boat. His head was down as if ashamed of himself. At least they hoped it was. Chris then took the idol and passed it to him. "Here, a little souvenir for your troubles."

Ezekiel took the idol and got onto the boat and it shipped off. No one said a word as the boy started to go out of view. Trent then remembered something, "hey Chris, what would have happen if we didn't get it here after two hours?"

Chris chuckled, "You are about to find out in three…two…one."

They heard the sound of a small explosion and they turned to the boat of loser to see a large green dust cloud covering it. "So the idol was a stink bomb," Naruto said and Chris nodded. "Nice one." Naruto admitted as he fist bumped the host.

* * *

So there you have it. Was it good? Was it bad? Tell us and we shall update when we are able.


	2. High Expectations

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter Two; High Expectations

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "We meet our 23 vict….I mean campers. From all shapes, sizes and attitudes. But before we could split them apart we forced them to do a challenge right off the bat. Some campers teamed up even if it was a free for all. Some worked well together like Trent and DJ, as well as Heather and Naruto surprisingly, while others didn't; like Ezekiel and almost every girl here. Trent and DJ found the idol to win but they also meet one of my traps, which was awesome. Duncan almost had victory but it was stolen right from him by Naruto with some ninja skills. When it came time to vote a loser off Ezekiel was sent to the boat of losers for his comments which lawyers say I should not repeat. Though he got a little prize for his efforts…a major stink bomb!" Chris laughed as he walked across the docks. "Now with even amount of campers we will split them up into two teams. Who will be on what team? Will some of the alliances be broken and how will the campers handle the teams they are force into. Find out right now on, Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

Chris grinned at the campers as they stood around the campfire. "Alright we'll now split you into two teams." He held out his hand as an intern handed him a clipboard. "If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed off to the side before he started to read. "Gwen, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah." As they moved Chris grabbed something green all rolled up, "from this moment on you'll be officially known as," he toss it to them and they unrolled it to see their team symbol of a rodent, a gopher to be precise, in a fighting pose with fist up and mouth wide open as if screaming. "The Screaming Gophers!"

Owen looked down at the sign in awe, "Wow…I'm a gopher. Woo!"

"Wait," Katie asked nervous, "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris waved to a different side as he called the rest of their names, "Justin, Bridgette, Trent, Cody, Sadie, Beth, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, Eva and Harold." They were moving slowly as Chris cried, "Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a gopher!" Sadie cried tearing up, "I have to be a gopher!"

Courtney was next to her and held her shoulder, "Sadie is it? Come on. It'll be okay," she lead Sadie to her team as the girl cried, "This is so unfair. I'll miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!" Katie cried out.

Naruto rubbed his teammate's back, "There, there, it's okay. You two are still here and still the best of friend. Being on different teams will not change that."

Sadie still looked like she was about to cry but started to calm down. Chris then threw a red flag to them as he said, "You guys will officially be known as…" the flag unfurled to show a sign with an anger fish on the front "the Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome." Harold said looking down at it, "it's, like…amazing."

Chris grinned before he started again, "Alright campers, you'll all be on camera in all pubic area during this competition."

* * *

(Confession)

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*Static*

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

*Static*

"I don't get it…" Lindsay stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

*Static*

"Ummm, anyone else finds it weird that we are being filmed in an outhouse?" Naruto asked looking around.

*Static*

Somehow a loon got into the confessional and was putting on a pink lipstick with it wing before it quacks and open its eyes seeing the camera.

*Static*

"Hey guys, check this out. I have something very important to say" Owen said before he leans slightly and farted loudly. He giggled to himself afterwards.

* * *

"All right, any questions?" no one did "Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.

(Cabins)

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west."

They gathered their things and entered the cabins. The first thing Heather noticed were the bunk beds. "Bunk beds? Isn't that a little summer camp?"

Gwen walk pass her with a bump as the Goth said, "That's the idea genius."

Heather scoffed, "Shut up, weird Goth girl."

Outside the cabins Naruto was moving his stuff as he walked next to Eva, who was talking to him about their arrangement, "So when are we going to spar?"

Naruto thought it over, "Well we should at least settle for the day first. Perhaps tomorrow morning after my warm ups."

Eva nodded "Sounds good, gives me time for my morning reps anyway."

They were surprised when Cody came flying out of one of the cabins and landed in front of them and Trent. Naruto looked up at the door the boy came flying out of and asked "Wasn't that the girl's side of the cabin?"

Eva grunted as a 'yes' before she step on the boy to show her disproval. Chris walked up as they started to settle in as Lindsay cried out, "where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," Chris thumbed over his shoulder to the dirty looking building.

"Communal bathrooms?" Lindsay repeated confused, "but I'm not catholic."

Chris sighed, "Not communion, communal."

"It means we shower together," Gwen informed the still confused girl before she mutters, "idiot."

Lindsay looked at Gwen for a bit before she cries out, "Oh, no! Come on!"

The others peeked out of their cabin to see what the commotion was about. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them." He stammers again as he heads back into the cabin "I mean…"

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen years old," Chris stated with a shrug "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." The other campers looked at him before the host added, "you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now."

"Nice," Geoff said with a grin before they all stopped hearing Lindsay scream loudly.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said

Lindsay was standing on a stool screaming as she pointed down at a cockroach, "What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!"

The roach crawl around on the floor as DJ let out an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, not believing it.

The others were focus on the roach as it crawled around. Some campers tried to stomp on it while others, mostly girls, got back onto the beds to avoid the roach. After this went on for a minute Duncan appeared in the doorway with a fire axe in hand. With a single chop the punk was able to chop the bug in half. "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen mused with a slight smirk.

"Whoa," Harold muttered at the scene.

Naruto peeked inside and raised a brow to the punk, "Over kill man," he muttered to which Duncan shrugged, "Whatever."

Tyler moved over to Lindsay, "If you every see one of those again, let me know okay? Cause you know," he puffed out his chest, "I can do that too."

Lindsay smiled at him as Duncan scoffed, "They always go for the jocks."

"I hear yeah," Naruto muttered but he was smiling at Tyler as he seemed like an okay guy.

(Main Lodge)

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him, Owen especially since he had an earlier encounter with the chef. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear.

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I didn't hear you. I don't think you learned your lesson yet."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "you, scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. The chef flicked the scoop with more force and the food stayed this time.

As Noah walked away Leshawna looked at Eva who was in front of her. "Hey, what's up girl?"

Eva just gave her a blank uninterested look before she walked away with her food. Leshawna scowled at the blunt way of being brushed off, "Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?"

"Next!" Chef screamed scaring Leshawna into getting her food and sitting down.

"Um excuse me, my nutritionist said I shouldn't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy" Lindsay said

Chef gave her his normal blank almost scowling look before he caught a buzzing fly with his bare hands. "I don't think that's going to be a problem" Gwen replied looking down at her food and it seemed to twitch.

"Cool" Lindsay said with a smile as she went to her seat.

Gwen turned to the chef, "Okay I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, I think mine just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with a meat tenderizer with blank look on his face, "…Right…okay then" Gwen added with a scared looked and some of the food on her face. She went to her seat hoping to get her mind settled.

Soon everyone was sitting and eating. Naruto eating his foods without hesitation while everyone expect Owen hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You don't have any problem eating any of this?" Duncan asked pointing at the food.

Naruto gave him a blank look, "I had worst."

"Really?" Courtney could not help but ask. "I find that hard to believe."

Naruto shrugged, "Compared to what I had to eat during my training this is nothing."

Everyone looked at him, even Chef, as they wondered what kind of training he taken to make this better. Eva was about to ask him when Chris entered the building. "Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind him.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled with a knife in hand, causing most of campers cower.

"Nice one man," Naruto said to Chef, impress but the cook shrugged, "Yeah but my aim was a bit off" Chef admitted, "I was aiming to nick his hat."

Geoff looked scared and everyone looked ready to duck for cover any second now. Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

Leshawna stood up. "Another one? But we just had one early!"

"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's our first official challenge with the team. How hard can it be?"

* * *

(Top of the cliff)

An hour later the campers found themselves standing in their swim suits looking down into the lake below….from the top of a 1,000 foot cliff. "Oh shit," DJ muttered stunned at all of this.

Gwen looked down the edge to the water below, "I did not sign up for this."

Okay your official first challenge is three fold. The first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff side, and into the lake," Chris said with his arms folded behind his back.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said aloud and Naruto nodded.

Chris continued "if you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic" he chuckled slightly here "man-eating sharks."

The rest of the group gasped as they saw fins moving in the water and one shark jumped out of the water snapping its jaws. "Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area. Which, we are pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna, who was wearing a grey one piece, asked raising her eyebrow curiously.

Chris ignored her and continued, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub. The one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight as their reward for this challenge."

"So no one will go home after this?" Courtney asked raising her hand.

Chris shook his head, "We already sent a loser packing, so you will be fighting for a reward." He then looked from one team to another, "Let's see…Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow…" Bridgette gulped, "So who wants to go first?"

Naruto looked at his teammates and saw that none of them looked ready to go first. "I'll do it."

The others all looked at him nervously before Owen said trying to help out. "Hey don't sweat it you guys. I hear that they make the interns do all the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

Chris chuckled to himself quietly as he recalled testing this stunt with his… _intern_.

* * *

"We need to test the stunt first," Chris said to a clearly not afraid Chef Hatchet who currently stood at the edge of the cliff in his swimming suit and inner tube. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef shot at Chris with his annoyance clearly rising.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital." Chris returned back with a shrug before eyeing Chef Hatchet and saying, "Come on, just jump it you big chicken!" he finished it off with himself flapping his arms like a chicken and clucking.

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef grumbled as he snaps his goggles into place and jumps over the cliff screaming for his life. He slashed down but landed on the wider ring outside the safe zone. After a few moments Chef surfaces, and saw that he was alright. "I made it. I made it man..."

But then, he froze and then screamed to Chris in panic as he felt something, "SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT! HEY CHRIS MAN! SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!" he turned around in the water rapidly looking for a sign of what touched him. As his back was turned he did not notice a shark fin before it went deeper into the water as chef turned back to the front. Suddenly he was pulled into the water by an unknown force. He struggled and struggled before he freed himself and then as fast as he could, he ran away from that area while screaming, "AH GET AWAT FROM ME!"

With a satisfied look on his face as he monitored the events, Chris concluded, "That seems safe enough" as he marked it on his clipboard and walked away as the camper will be arriving soon.

* * *

Naruto stepped forward with Bridgette next to him, "It's no big deal," Bridgette said to Naruto. "Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

Naruto chuckled seeing her nervous look as she eyed the water below. "Don't worry, everyone will be fine." Then Naruto jumped down with a wide grin. He flew down before he landed in the water. He then waved up at everyone, "It's good everyone!"

Bridgette smiled seeing Naruto was okay, "alright, I'm next." And with that she dove off the cliff like a high diver and landed easily in the safe zone. As she surfaces she was all smiles. "Nice one Bridgette," Naruto said as he held his hand in a fist to her. Bridgette smiled and returned the fist bump.

Eva was the next to jump, "Look out below!" she cried, which both of her teammates did before she splashed between them. When Eva surfaced she spat some water out, "That wasn't hard."

"Good to know," Naruto said as he waved the boat to get them out of the water over and the three climbed on.

Trent smirked as he walked forward, "Let's do this" he got a high five from Cody before Trent jumped "Yeah!" he shouted all the way down.

Duncan soon followed him, simply crossing his arms without a sound not caring. Justin followed them doing a perfect dive into the water. However he landed on the outside of the safe zone. "Hey man swim here!" Trent cried from the boat.

"Dude paddle or you're shark bait!" Duncan cried pointing behind him where two shark fins swam at the model. The model turned as the two sharks broke the water with jaws open wide before they stopped and stared. Justin with his perfect model body and water dripping from him added to the light behind him made the model perfect in their eyes. The shark's eyes turned into hearts and to everyone amazement they allowed him to stand on one of their heads and they carried him to shore.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say amazed as the two girls beside him sighed, also taken in. "I have no idea what happen but nice work."

"Thanks," Justin said as he accepted Naruto's fist bump, "It's a gift." And with that he flipped his wet hair and once again the two girls on shore sighed.

The group looked up as Harold jumped, Screaming out excitedly with a "rock on" sigh forming in his hands and his legs spread out. "…Um…shouldn't he keep his legs together because…" Naruto attempted to say before winced as Harold landed on with his legs forming a perfect split and full pressure his family jewelries with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.

"Oooooh" The sharks also winced.

"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris chuckled, taking pleasure in witnessing the nerd's pain.

Up top Beth looked down and was too scared to move, "I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm too scared."

"Ah, that's okay," Chris started, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." He then placed a hat shaped like a rubber chicken on her head.

"For real?" Beth asked looking at the hat.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked, "That mean a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rides it down.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her but not at all upset seeing as it was someone on the other team.

Courtney looked down before she said "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" he asked wondering what she was talking about.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he pulled out another chicken hat, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "alright, let's tally up the results." He looked at a clip board, "Hold on, that's eight jumper and two chickens. We're missing one."

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team Chris!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Please! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together in Chris's face.

Off to the side Cody frown being sorry for the two friends. Glancing over he thought of an idea to not only help them out but get him closer to his crush, "I'll switch places with them." He said holding his hand up."

"Alright fine," Chris said wanting it to stop. It was no fun if it was happening to him. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Cody you're on the Screaming Gophers."

Both girls cheered while Cody moved onto the Screaming Gophers and stood next to Gwen smirking. "That means you're up girls." Chris now that things were on track.

"We're coming Killer Bass!" they both cried as they ran off the cliff and fell while still holding hands. Both made it to the safe zone without separating until they boat came by to get them.

"Okay that's nine jumpers and two chickens." Chris said before he turned to the other team, "Screaming Gophers. If you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to out your crates on."

"Sweet," Geoff stated seeing the cart down at the beach. "Okay who's going first?"

Tyler puffed out his chest to impress Lindsay said, "I'm going first!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!" he flew down until…

"Oh!" Bridgette and Naruto groaned from the beach, witnessing Tyler's body clashed with one of the buoy tower before he slid down into the safe zone.

After a minute of no one going Heather said, "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" DJ asked.

"Uh, hello, nation TV? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the teen just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

Heather smirked at her happy someone was following her lead so easily before Leshawna growled out "Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

Everyone was backing away as the two went at it. Heather said nothing before she added, "Well, at least I'm popular."

"Oh snap," DJ muttered stunned at the game play here.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Heather then suddenly found herself held up in the air over Leshawna's head before said girl tossed her over the edge. Heather screamed all the way down before she splashed in the safe zone. Heather growled seeing that her hair was now a mess. "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I!?" Leshawna shout down to her, before she muttered to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone. The sister smirked at Heather who splashed the girl.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Lindsay whined to Chris

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

Lindsay then jumped off screaming as waving her limbs wildly. Gwen came after hear screaming as well holding her legs close. Cody followed waving his arms and screaming too. Izzy laughed like a manic spreading her limbs out as she splashed down. All of them landed in the safe zone.

"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."

"Scared of height?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris said before he placed the chicken hat on his head, "But you know what that means."

DJ slumped his shoulders as he rode his ride down.

"Ok campers there's, only one person left." Chris said in his mega phone down to the campers, "You need this jump for the win. Good luck dude no pressure…ok there's pressure" said Chris to Owen making him lose a little confidence.

Everyone was cheering for Owen to jump. Even frowned wanting to cheer the guy on but he was on the other team. But he had faith in the lovable lug who was putting on his floaties.

* * *

(Confession)

"I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen said nervously.

*Static*

"I'm looking at this guy and thinkin' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said chuckling.

*Static*

"I actually thought if he jumps this...he's gonna die" Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this," Chris said with a smirk wanting to see him jump more for seeing what would happen.

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to freakin' die now" Owen said scared. He stood with his eyes closed before he open them and charged forward screaming, "Yeah!" to try and keep himself from chickening out. Once he made it over the edge it jumped before it registered what happen. "Oh Crap!" he shouted before he screamed as he fell, gaining speed. Everyone waited before Owen landed in a belly flop. The result was a huge explosion of water that made it nearly half way up the cliff. Basically everything was sent to the shore on shore, Sharks, boat, campers, even one shark could be seen hugging the top of a tree for dear life. "Yes!" Owen cried in the safe zone of the water. "Yeah! Oh, Yeah! Who's the man?"

"Whoo-hooo!" Lindsay cried out as the other campers cheered. Even Naruto could not help chuckle at the display. Up top Chris shouted, "The winner; the Screaming Gophers!"

Down below Owen looked around in the water. "That was awesome man!" Naruto cried before he looked at the oaf concern, "What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen replied.

The other campers voiced their gross concerns and replies.

* * *

The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eve walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!" Courtney said trying to defend herself. The rest did not look that impressed.

Naruto walked past Katie and Sadie, holding two crates to help his team out, before he noticed they were heading off to the woods. "Where are they going?" Naruto asked Eva as he walked next to her and Bridgette who was pushing her crate.

"They had to go to the bathroom," Eva grunted annoyed, "They better hurry, we are behind enough as it is."

Naruto paused looking at the two crates left behind, "Should we take them along until they come back?" he asked getting looks from the two, "I mean we are already behind as it is so…"

"Can we even move all of them at once?" Bridgette asked looking from Naruto's two crates in hand.

Naruto smirked getting an idea, "I think I know how, Evan can you handle two crates?"

Eva turned her head to him and jabbed her head to her crate in her hand, "Put it here."

Naruto nodded and placed one crate on Eva's own which did not hinder her much. Naruto then placed the second crate right on top of Bridgette's. The surfer was stunned at what Naruto did. She turned to tell him he made a mistake when she saw that he picked the abandoned crates up like before, one on top of the other, and moved back to Bridgette. When his back to her he kept walking till his back was to the crates and help the surfer girl push the two crates. Bridgette was stunned before she pushed to help him but was still impressed with Naruto feat. Even Eva was impressed and that made her want to spar with him more.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were making great time as they pulled their carts and kept their song going, "hey look!" Tyler cried pointing ahead, "there's the camp!"

"Wow that was easy," Owen added with a giggled.

Cody nodded, "yeah I'm pleasantly surprised."

* * *

Courtney turned to see Katie and Sadie returned, "All better?" she asked holding her right eye. At their nod Courtney pointed ahead, "Then hurry up and get your crates." As they left she muttered aloud, "I think my eye is swelling up."

As they moved ahead the two best friends started to complain that they were starting to get itchy.

* * *

At the camp ground the Screaming Gophers were pulling on ropes connected to their crates with the ropes in their mouths. "Remember you can only use your teeth to open the crates." Chris said walking by the, before adding to the camera "I came up with that one"

"Rey I rink I got it ropen" Izzy said while pulling on a rope. The crate then gave way causing several items to fall out. Izzy however had her tongue out, "Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue."

After the rest got their crates open they started to go through them to see what they gotten. "Hey check it out I got wood." Owen said holding two wood planks up.

"I got some tools here and what looks to be a pool liner." Trent said holding them up as well.

Over to the said Heather and Lindsay walked over to Leshawna who was digging through her crate. "I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a rap star wanabee and I love your earrings there so pretty" Heather said.

"Straight up?" Leshawna asked surprised before she said sincerely "Well I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all."

"No worries, I needed a push. Truce?" Heather said while sticking her hand out

"Yeah, yeah you got it." Leshawna said while shaking Heathers hand. Then the three walked away.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Lefanda back there?" Lindsay said

"Leshawna," Heather corrected before she added "Hah, no. she's going down. And P.S those are the ugliest earring I've seen in my life."

"Oh," Lindsay added but was still confused, "so if you hate her why are you being nice to her."

"Have you ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Heather said as if it was simple logic.

"Oh." Lindsay replied before she added curiously, "I'm your friend right?"

"Oh yah for now" Heather said, simply before walking away.

* * *

As they Gophers kept working the Killer Bass finally showed up "Ugh! Finally..." A struggling Harold stated, dragging a crate.

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked curiously.

"They had a small," Naruto paused wondering how to word it, "Accident involving poison ivy."

This was true as the itching kept getting worst Bridgette helped them figure out that they touched poison ivy when they were taking a break. Both girls were now sitting in the shallow part of the lake cooling their butts off and reliving them of their itch for now.

Leshawna noticed Courtney's eye, which was bitten by a bug. "Ooh, what happen to your eye girl?" Leshawna asked before Courtney covered her eye quickly.

"Oh nothing really, just an allergy." Courtney said nervous.

"I think it's getting worse," Naruto added, checking out her eye.

"Shut it! We don't need the other team knowing that!" Courtney whispered frantically.

Morel was low for the Killer Bass. Naruto however got their attention as he stood on the crates, "Listen guys, they may be ahead but that does not mean we are out. We are here and we still have a fighting chance."

"Why bother?" Duncan asked, "They are half way done and no one else is going home tonight so why not stop now?"

Naruto jumped down and walked up to Duncan, "Maybe but will it be worth it? What happens in the next challenge and they are ahead? And the one after that? And the one after that? Are you just going to roll over and just take it?"

Duncan scowled and crossed his arms. Naruto looked at everyone, "If we give up then it will not stop there. We still have a chance and we will fight for it."

Courtney shot up, "Naruto's right! We are still in this."

"Where do we begin Cyclops?" Duncan replied sarcastically but Courtney got into his face. "Open the crates." Courtney said with authority. "Bridgette go find those Itchy girls!" Courtney said. "We need all the hands we can get."

"Ok" Bridgette confirmed before leaving.

It was hard work for the Killer Bass. The Gophers worked well as a team, some campers holding the wood in place while the others hammered. Courtney may have been consider the project manager but it was Naruto that held a more leadership role in teamwork. Naruto helped held the wood into place as Beth hammered nails in. Harold mange to keep bring wood for them as every time he held the wood for Beth it was crooked. The Gophers pass the tools around with ease, Duncan struggled to take the hammer the most, even having one time letting to slip and nail (no pun intended) Harold in the crotch which left him unable to avoid a wooden plank Bridgette held up to the face. In the end both teams took their buckets of water and passed them along relay style till their tubs were filled.

When everything was finished Chris looked between them to judge the hot tubs. The Gophers' hot tub looked perfect with the motor running, steam coming from the water and slight bubbles forming. The bass was less perfect. It was still solid and going, though the outer wall was a bit sloppy from the haste and it has a bit of tape and rope around the edge to hold it steady. Chris looked at the Gopher tub and declared, "This is an awesome hot tub."

The rest of the Gophers cheered while Chris checked the Bass tub. It saw how messy it was and tabbed the side. It held before he kicked it. The Bass were on edge but the tub still held. "Solid and going I will give it that," the host said before holding an arm towards the Gophers, "But the winners are the Screaming Gophers."

The Gophers cheered and Owen jumped into the tube in new swimming trunks. The Bass looked a bit disappointed but felt a bit prideful as they ended up doing a good job still. Chris then said, "Gophers, you get to rock this awesome hot tube for the rest of the summer. Bass, you are lucky this was not an elimination so you can relax till the next challenge."

The Gophers cheered and hugged each other. Heather hugged Lindsay who smiled and held onto Heather tightly. Owen was crying out, "Woo-hoo!" several times, not noticing he left his new trunks in the hot tub. "We get to stay~. We get to stay~. We are so awesome~." he chanted shaking his body, much to the displeasure of the others. Then he went over and hugged both Heather and Lindsay finishing, "We won the contest~."

Lindsay laughed at the happy oaf though Heather panicked as Owen hugged them while still naked.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Yep this came still pretty much sucks," Gwen said with a sigh, "but now that I am actually here, I guess I might as well try to win. Plus there are some guys here that might make the place more manageable." She finished this with a slight blush.

*static*

Heather sat there with crossed legs and hand in her laps, "We won today but it could have been worst. Even if Naruto is on the other team I still have someone to help me in my alliance from the other side. I have this contest in the bag."

* * *

Chris stood on the dock with grin, "the teams are formed and the crazy challenge went off with some bumps for the campers and man was it awesome. The game just got started and already have some friction in the teams. And some of our campers is getting some attention from the ladies if you know what I mean. Will it be good or will he burn? What other crazy antics will our campers bring and who will make it farther in,

"Total…"

"Drama…"

"Island!"

* * *

Whoo! Now that was a long chapter for this but I hope it was worth it. So what do you all think so far? Was Naruto good? What do you guys think of the teams? What of the attention he is getting from the different girls? Know which ones they are? Don't worry cause there are more surprises waiting and I hope not to disappoint.


	3. One Sheep, Two Sheep, No Sleep

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter Three; One Sheep, two Sheep, No Sleep

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "Our campers were split into two teams; the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. Then they had a look around the camp they will be stay for the next eight weeks. After a quick meal they faced their first official team challenge. Diving off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most took the plunge, some were force to wear the dreaded chicken hat. Just when the Killer Bass were about to give up, Naruto manage to lift their spirits and pull through and finish the challenge. Looks like our shinobi has some leadership skills which is good because they are going to need it. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet? Find out right now on, Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The sun had risen the morning and everyone was sleeping. Actually that was a lie, not only were several people not in bed but almost all of the cast woke up when they heard a loud crash. Leshawna shot up from her bed and smack her head on the top bunk. "What's going on?" she asked rubbing her head and very annoyed at being woken up. "it is frickin' seven in the morning!" she shouted as she poked her head out her window, "Do I look like a famer to you?"

"Is there a party going on?" Geoff asked groggily as he also peeked outside.

The rest of the campers woke up as well and looked outside. Some of the guys actually walked outside to get a better look. Everyone was in disbelief at what they were seeing. Naruto and Eva seemed to have woken up early in the morning and did their morning warm ups and were in the middle of the spar they promised. Naruto parried a jab from Eva before the girl blocked a counter from Naruto. She tried to sweep his legs from under him but Naruto flipped back, bounced on his hands and flipped back right side up on his feet. At once he was back upon Eva and threw another punch. Eva blocked but this time she slid back slightly from the blow. Eva seems to scowl at first before she smirk and held her hands up like a boxer and shot forward with another jab.

* * *

(Confession)

"We all knew Eva was strong," Trent said, "Only an idiot would miss that. I wasn't sure anyone could match her but Naruto?" he whistled, "he could not only match her in strength it seems but he was no doubt faster from what I could see. Eva could barely get a hit on him."

_*static*_

"That boy was something else," Leshawna stated shaking her head with a smirk, "those flips and the way he kept moving around her? Ninja boy even bent backwards to avoid getting hint once and was right back up no problem. That's some flexibility which ain't a bad thing."

_*static*_

"I could've handled that," Harold bragged as he puffed his chest out, "My mad skills trumps even theirs. I just didn't jump in as it would be considered rude and not honorable."

_*static*_

Heather filed her nails looking pleased with herself, "I knew it was a good idea to bring Naruto into my alliance. Eva is one of the biggest threats on the other team and he can match her it seems." She paused thinking, "Still it's best to get her out early so they would not have too many powerhouses on their team."

* * *

Naruto and Eva breathed evenly though Eva could tell he was not tired in the slightest. However she was not that upset. Not only did she find someone who can match her in a spar but have more stamina and not complain about anything. She look forward to this a few more times during the contest. They locked again with each of them catching a punch from the other. They held the lock for a few minutes before they let go and relax, "not bad," Eva grunts to keep her reputation intact.

Naruto grinned, "You too. You're fighting style may be different but it reminds me of my friend Lee."

"Oh really?" Eva asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah his fighting style is really fast and hits hard. Design to break bones and deal hard damaging hits."

It was then did the two of them noticed they had a crowd. "Woo!" Owen shouts as he pumped his fist, "That was awesome!"

"Seriously," Geoff nodded, "that look like a hard core cage fight."

"Maybe the next time they fight we can sell tickets." Duncan joked.

Eva scoffed as she went to her gym bay off to the side and got her MP3 player out now that the workout and spar was over, "like I would let you idiots make a quick buck off of me."

Naruto raised a brow at Eva or more importantly what she had with her. And as Eva snapped at Cody for trying to touch her MP3 he asked, "What's that?"

Both Cody and Eva stared at him like he before Eva said simply, "it's my MP3 player."

Naruto blinked, "What's an MP3 player?"

Now both of them were staring at him in disbelief. "Seriously?" Cody could not help but ask.

Naruto just nodded confused and the two were not sure if he was being serious or not.

* * *

(Confessional)

Cody rubbed his forehead, "Wow…I really don't know what to say about that."

* * *

Luckily for Naruto, Chris showing up saved him any more embarrassments. "Morning! Hope you slept well."

"Hi, Chris. You look buff in those shorts." Heather said, trying to butter him up before the challenge starts. This earned her a weird look from her only ally so far.

"I know," Chris winked, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

"Oh excuse me," Owen said tapping his fingers together. "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris chuckled to himself as he pointed towards the lake itself.

"Oh, so you're funny now..." Eva growled as she walks up to Chris with a fist in the air, "You know, what I think would be funny if..." Duncan and Naruto quickly held her back as she tried to reach Chris to punch his lights out.

Courtney leaned close to Eva and whispered "Eva, try to control your temper now."

The bodybuilder stopped struggling and growled at Chris, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little." Chris admitted, before he pointed to his watch, "You have thirty seconds."

Naruto then said to Eva, "Okay relax, it is just a simply hike. After we do it he will eat his words."

Duncan looked at him with a raised brow, "It is a twenty kilometer hike" he reminded him.

"So?" Naruto asked not really seeing the problem.

Eva relaxed and the boys let go. While she was still upset at Chris she knew she could handle a twenty kilometer run and she was not willing to look weak to someone she respects.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper." Courtney crossed her arms "She's only been here one day and she'd already thrown her suitcase out a window and broke the lock on one of the bathroom doors..."

* * *

Not even a minute later the campers were lined up as Chris stood to the side. "Okay, runners!" Chris raised his finger in the air as if he was holding a gun, "on your marks, get set and go!"

Some of them ran off while the others decided to walk instead to save up their energy since they were tired. Naruto and Eva started with a light jog, Naruto so he would not be so fair ahead of everyone else and Eva to keep pace with Naruto, with others like Trent, Tyler, Geoff, Lindsay Courtney and Beth were right behind them at an even jog.

A while later into the run several campers were feeling the rising heat as the sun got higher. Farther back in a small group that Included Harold, Gwen, Katie and Sadie, Harold asked in a dull tone. "Do you have any idea how much longer?"

Gwen gave him a deadpan look as Justin and Bridgette jog pass them, "Don't walk beside me."

Up ahead Heather was walking, showing no effort to run as Noah, surprisingly enough, ran pass her and slightly bump her. "Do you mind?" she asked aloud annoyed.

* * *

(Confessional)

"I don't run," Heather point out to the camera, "And I definitely don't run in high heel wedges."

* * *

Farther up Heather stopped at a small stream. Her reason? Owen was in the stream on his hands and knees low as he slurped some water with his tongue, "Can't (slurp) catch (slurp) breath. Must (slurp) have…condition." He gasped before he collapsed into the water.

"Yeah," Heather replied as Leshawna walked pass them starting to feel tired, "it's called over eating. Look into it."

"And what's your excuse?" the sassy sister asked as she stopped to catch her breath, "You skinny? Annoying?" she gasped for breath "Oh, too tired for insults."

Chris rode by them driving on a motor scooter, "Pick it up people!" he cried into a megaphone. "If you're not back by dinner time…you don't eat!"

Heather growled, "I hate him so much" before she starts off again, walking onto of Owen's arms and head as she went.

* * *

(Mess hall)

Several people have already finished the challenge and were waiting for the others. This included, Naruto, Eva, Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Beth Cody, Justin, Trent, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Geoff and a few others. Chris was there as well, standing looking pleased with himself as he filed his nails to perfection. The door was thrown open and Owen ran in carrying Noah over his shoulder, "Clear a table stat!" before he ran to his team's table and threw Noah on top of it before he started to pump the teen's chest as if to pump his heart back up.

Leshawna walked in behind him and pants on her knees. "Oh! We made it!" she then crawled inside to her table. The rest soon followed her in, Harold holding his chest in the door way. Courtney got up and glared at him seeing as he was the last one to arrive, "What took you so long?"

Harold gasped for breath as he held his chest, "I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"Hey wait a minute," Gwen said realizing something, "if they lost, that means we won the challenge."

Noah recovered just as Gwen said this as the team cheered. Chris however burst their bubble, "Whoa guys, hold your horses guys." He laughed as he stood before the teams, "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

Chris moved forward towards a close certain that the campers noticed for the first time, "now…who's hungry!?"

The certain open to show a long table with a feast that fits right in for a thanksgiving dinner, complete with steaming whole turkey, plenty of side dishes and other desserts. Everyone stared at the table stunned.

* * *

(Confessional)

"After a whole week of brown sludge…I almost cried when I saw that buffet" Gwen admitted to the camera.

_*static*_

"And then I saw it," Owen recalled with a dreamy smile, "the buffet table. It was so beautiful. There was turkey, and bake beans and maple syrup." Owen held his head as he tried to hold back tears, "Can I have a minute?"

* * *

They teens dug in and before anyone knew it the food was gone. Nothing but scraps and a mess of leftovers covered the table. Some of the teens stood around the table, holding their stomachs from eating either too much or too fast. They had no regrets however seeing as they were not sure when a meal like this would come along. Even Naruto was full eating the nice meal. Sure he would prefer ramen but the feast was not bad. Chris then stood on the table, holding a megaphone, "Okay campers!" he cried to them all, "Time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen admitted confused with mouth slightly full and mess all around it.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked holding her stomach.

Heather groan, "Weird goth girl is right," she said ignoring said girl crossing her arms and glaring at her, "Haven't we done enough?"

Chris gave them a deadpan look. "Ummm, let me think about that. No. It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"A what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry, this will be an easy one." The host grinned as he hopped down from the table, "the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen stared at him "So what you're saying is that the 20k run and the turkey eating-frenzy, was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right Gwen" Chris admitted with a sadistic grin.

"Man, he's good..." Gwen muttered to which everyone else nodded.

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris cried as they started out of the mess hall.

Trent walked next to Gwen, "So how long will be it be before everyone is out cold?"

"About an hour, give or take," she answers as they watched stumble pass them, looking like he was about to pass out and drooling. "Maybe less."

Naruto chuckled as he followed them. He had faith in his teammates and knew they can surprise even themselves.

* * *

Time went on and soon it the challenge has went on for twelve hours. The campers were around the camp fire, which was lit despite it being during the day, on the stump seats. Most were tired with some bags under their eyes but still awake. Chris softly narrated out of view "We are now twelve hours in and all of our campers are still wide awake."

Owen was up and slightly dancing, to keep himself up and awake. He then said, "Woo-whoo! Stay awake for twelve hours? I can do that in my sleep. Woo-Whoo!" Owen pumped his fist high before he froze with his smile still on his face. Then suddenly he dropped backwards and was out like a light.

* * *

(Confessional)

Gwen sighed, "The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

_*Static*_

Naruto chuckled, "and some of them thought we would only last for an hour or two. Never underestimate a person's willpower." He paused to rub his eyes, "it may be hard to stay awake but I have a plan to keep my energy up."

* * *

Gwen sighed, "This is the most boring thing I ever done in my life."

Next to her Trent yawned, "Could be way worst."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked "how?"

Trent smiled "I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen smiled and looked away though she did glance back at him. Even if they were on different teams they were still friendly with one another. Off to the side Heather noticed this and narrowed her eyes. She could not call out Gwen on this in front of everyone else seeing as she has an ally in the other team that she did not want the others to know yet. Still it was time for her to start her plan.

* * *

(Confessional)

"So, my strategy is to get two other campers on my team to form an alliance with me and take me to the final four with Naruto." Heather smirked, "Since he is my secret ace in the hold I will not be doing much with him besides letting him know who to vote off. The only question now is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Heather turned her head as Gwen asked Lindsay, who balancing herself on her head and arms supporting her.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay said slowly trying to keep balance before she grins, "I think it's working."

"Can I try?" Tyler asked seeing this as a chance to show Lindsay what he can do.

"Sure" Lindsay grinned to the jock who now was copying her.

"Perfect" Heather muttered with a smirk before call out to them, "Lindsay, Tyler, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsay cried as the two righting themselves up and followed her.

They walked off to the side where they would not be heard by the other teams. "Okay, I have a plan to get me and three other people into the final four, and I choose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked with a smile while Tyler pumped his fist, "Sweet."

Heather continued "You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street." Tyler and Lindsay nodded with smiles, "So you'll do everything I say, then?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squealed to Tyler, "We're going to the final four!"

* * *

(Confessional)

"While it is sweet that Heather is taking us to the finals," Tyler said with a grin, "I'm mostly doing this to stay close to Lindsay. She's special you know? In this alliance I can get the girl and make it to the final four." He blinked as a thought came to him, "Hey wait a minute…"

* * *

"Who's the last guy?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You said the final four…there are only three of us here."

Heather rolled her eyes, "I have an ally on the other team. He is our final, secret, member."

"Sweet," Tyler said, "He can help our team win the game."

Heather frowned, "As much as I would like to have him do that, it would be too suspicious if they lose all the time. He will play like he normally would but his vote will be what we think should be gone."

"That is so cool," Lindsay said, "Is he cute?"

Tyler look worried for a moment before Heather said, "You can't know who he is yet."

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah is he is a teammate then we should at least let him know we have his back."

Heather shook her head, "We are in the middle of a challenge. You two will find out later when we talk to him. But for now let's keep this a secret. Got it?"

The two nodded and the three walked back to their seat, Heather smiling all the way."

* * *

A few hours later and more of the campers were tired and would soon fall sleep. Eva was sitting on her stump listen to her loud rock and roll to keep her awake. She stood up and pulled her earbuds out. "I'm going to the bathroom." She grunts.

Along the way Eva didn't notice that her MP3 player had dropped out of her pocket. Heather however noticed this and a plan formed in her head. She walked over towards it and stretched herself. As she bent low, still fake stretching, she grabbed the MP3 player and then headed back to her seat. Heather grinned as she held the device. Lindsay noticed it in her hands, "Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?"

"Yep," Heather answered simply.

"Well isn't she going to get, like, really mad when she realizes it's gone?"

Heather had a dark smirk as she pockets the MP3 player, "That's exactly what I am counting on."

* * *

It has been 24 hours and the campers were slowly nodding off. Izzy, Noah, Katie, Sadie and Bridgette were already out while others like Geoff and Tyler were struggling to keep their eyes open. Justin was off to the side standing in a pose with his eyes open staring blankly. Courtney was jogging in place to keep her blood flowing and awake. Naruto was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and his hands together as if praying but had his eyes wide open staring blankly. Tyler was closing his eyes every few seconds. He open his eyes to Katie and Sadie in front of him. The bush behind them shook and a bear roared as it stood up and hit them with it clawed paw. Tyler screamed out, scaring himself and others awake including Katie and Sadie.

Chris chose this time to walk up to them, "congratulation campers, you hit the twenty-four hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

Those awake stared as Chef walked out, wearing a full fluffy pink sheep costume with only his face and hands visible. He carried a harp as he stood next to Chris. Chris pulled back a sheet to show a pile of books, "Fairy Tales!" Chris cried to show what he had in mind.

"Oh he's not serious?" Gwen asked as others stared wide eyed.

Chris open a book as Chef slowly played the harp. "Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom…" with Chef played his harp and Chris reading so slowly some of the remaining campers started to yawn, "A boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."

Cody ended up sleeping on a soft pillow as he listen to the tale. His dream was suddenly ended when he heard a loud fart and a rush of a nasty smell. He woke up with a start to realize the pillow he was sleeping on was in fact Owen sleeping on the ground. Cody coughed and hack trying to expel the toxic fumes from his lungs.

The story Chris read was long but most of the campers were able to hold out. When he was done he had left but not before he left a parting gift. Music was played over the pm system and the campers were surprised it was the nut cracker sweet. But the biggest surprise was when Chef jumped into few wearing a large pink tutu. He danced to the music oddly enough leaving a small shower so sparkles as he danced. Everyone stared at him, unable to say anything. As he danced past them and sparkles sprinkled on them, they started to yawn. From Duncan Geoff and Eva to Leshawna Cody and Beth. DJ, who had decided to tie himself to a tree to keep himself from laying on the ground and thus fall asleep. But as Chef danced pass him he yawned and fell asleep. DJ's shifted and the tree fell with himself leading the way. Lucky the tree shifted in the fall and DJ was unharmed but still out of the contest. Gwen yawned before she muttered, "Timber."

* * *

It was now forty hours in and more and more campers fell asleep. But those awake had way to staying awake. The only ones awake were Courtney (who was still jogging in place and tiring out) Duncan, Eva (who was nodding off from time to time) Naruto and Justin (who has yet to move from the spots or poses) Heather (who was upset that both Lindsay and Tyler was out cold) Gwen and Trent (who were talking to one another to stay awake) and Leshawna (who looked like she would fall asleep any moment.

Gwen and Trent laughed as they talked about some random things including favorite kind of scenes from movies. That was until they all say something they wish they didn't have to see. Owen walked pass the group looking like he was sleepwalking. The problem…he was completely naked. They were all wide eyed as they watched him sleep walk into the woods.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of bake beans and maple syrup?" Owen asked looking nervous as he tapped two fingers together, "Funny thing about bake beans; they make me sleepwalk."

* * *

It was now 51 hours and they were really feeling the pressure. Leshawna was almost sleep when she woke up again as she heard Gwen say, "look at him. He's like a statue."

Gwen and Trent stood in front of Justin, who was still in the same pose as hours before. "He hasn't move in hours," Gwen added waving at him.

"Yeah and Naruto is the same," Trent pointed out to his teammate. "He's just meditating. Talk about skill."

Gwen nodded, "look at that concentration." Gwen went and poke Justin's face, causing the boy to shake his head. Then he surprised them both when he open his eyes, showing he had fake eyes painted over his eye lids.

However the others saw this as well, "hey his eye lids are painted!" Heather cried, "I saw it!"

"Shut up," Chris said, walking up with Chef to check on them, "I got to see this."

He walked up to Justin and sure enough he saw what Justin did. The model himself smiled sheepishly at getting caught, "that is so fricking cool…but you're still out dude."

Justin slumped but he should have expected this. But he then noticed Naruto and how he was, "What about him?"

"He has been like that nearly as long as Justin," Gwen pointed out.

Chef walked over, back in his normal clothes and checked him out. What he found surprised him, "whoa," he muttered slightly wide eyed.

"What?" Chris asked as he walked over as well, "Is he sleeping with his eyes open? Cause that would be awesome."

"No this is a deep meditative trance," Chef explained, "I'm talking real deep. Perfectly still, allowing nature to flow through him. All outside distractions can't get through. I've only seen this in high level monks and even a sage. I'm surprised the kid can do something like this at his age."

"Soooo," Chris drew out with narrow eyes, "He's asleep?"

Chef shook his head, "Nope he's still awake. Still aware of his surroundings but will only respond when necessary."

Chris hummed to himself before he grinned and held his hand up ready to slap Naruto silly. Chef noticed and tried to warn him "I wouldn't do that."

Chris swung but to his surprise Naruto's hand shot up and caught Chris's wrist. Those away gasped in shock. Naruto then twist his hand and Chris was flipped over in the air and landed on his back with Naruto still holding his wrist. Naruto then lets him go and brought his hand back into place. Chef leaned over the grumbling host, "told ya."

Chris scowled and got to his feet. After a glare at Naruto he got his cell out and made a call, "It's me, you watching this?...yeah that's what Chef said…"

He walked off to the side as he talked while the others gathered around looking stunned. They were not sure what to say before Chris came back as he hung up his cell. "Okay I've talk to the judges. They've decided that Naruto…is not asleep."

The Killer Bass cheered at Naruto's victory. This was short live as Chris added, "However…because no one will be able to tell if or when he fall asleep he is not out of the challenge."

Protest rang up from this, "C'mon man," "That's not fair!" "You said he is not asleep!"

Chris raised his hand, "It's the judges' call. But due to this decision we have it so Naruto has invincibility. If the Killer Bass loses the challenge he is not allowed to be voted off."

The teams were quite but there was not much else they can do and to some it did seem fair. Heather walked back to her seat with a huff but as her back was to them they did not see the smirk on her face.

* * *

(Confessional)

"This is perfect," Heather said with glee, "with Naruto not being voted off all we have to do is win this challenge. And if we win I still have the perfect target for them."

* * *

Time went on and now it was 85 hours. It was rough and barely anyone awake. Being that they had nothing to do but wait and stay awake some tried to have some fun. Duncan played a prank on Harold, using a simple trick he wanted to know if it works or not. The punk took Harold's hand and dropped the finger into a cup of water. Duncan laughed at the result, "Gross it worked! Dude peed his pants!"

Harold work up at this and gasped in fear before he covered himself. He quickly got up and ran. This woke a few other ones up. Noah and Cody woke up to find that Cody was being held by Noah and Noah was dream kissing Cody's ear. They woke up fully and screamed. They then ran away after that.

Only a few teens were awake and still in the challenge. They were Heather, Gwen for the Screaming Gophers and Trent, Duncan and Eva for the Killer Bass.

Gwen yawned loudly, "I'd kill…for a coffee right now."

Chris walked up checking up on them, a paper coffee cup in his hands, "What's the matter with you people?" he took a loud sip, "C'mon. Fall asleep already!"

To his shock Gwen came up and grabbed his pants, "You got to hook me up man. I even eat the grinds. Anything!"

"Alright, you five stay with me," Chris said to those still in the challenge. "The rest of you go and take a shower for haven's sakes, you stink."

The rest of the campers started to leave, Harold way in front. Even Naruto was up having gotten out of his meditation and informed of what happen. He just shrugged not really upset but he was impress that Chef was able to recognize what he was doing. Maybe he would go and have a talk with him later. Chris turned to the camera, "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said 'Chef, I didn't want it to come to this. But darn-it these campers are tough.' And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing, activity I can think of."

* * *

(Confessional)

"Oh c'mon, what now?" Gwen asked before she had her hands on her hips. "You know what? Bring it on."

* * *

Chris held out a book to the five campers. "A history of Canada...a pop-book." He opens the book to show a beaver. "Chapter one; the Beaver, national symbol and a 'Dam' fine hat."

The teens groan at this, knowing they will be in for a hard time.

* * *

Speaking of beavers several beavers were building a dam across a river. One important feature was the fact Owen was sleeping, still naked, on top of the dam. A beaver was slapping his back with its tail and adding mud. "There you are Owen," Naruto said as he walked up with a small bag of clothes. After he showered the others told him what happen to Owen and decided to find the teen. "What did you do last night?" he asked aloud as he pet a beaver before he climbed up to wake the large teen up.

* * *

Chris's new challenge was working. Heather and Eva both feel asleep and as Gwen looked next to her saw that Trent was going down as well. "Trent?" she asked as he fell to the ground out cold. "Don't leave me."

Duncan rolled his eyes seeing as they are on different teams. Now it was down to himself and Gwen for their teams. After Chris was done reading he closed his book, "Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

Duncan have been trying hold it in taunted his opponent to not show weakness, "I've held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day."

Gwen smirked at him, "Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

Duncan went wide eyed before he got up, Chris said, "You got five minutes. Just so long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine," Duncan grunt as he turned to the camera man, "But stay out of the stall."

He got a nod as they went on ahead. Gwen sighed as she sat back down.

* * *

Inside the bathroom the five minutes came and went. "Duncan?" the camera man asked. "You in there man?"

He pushed the door open and it showed Duncan sitting on the toilet with his pants down and leaning on one arm on top of the toilet paper roll, sleeping with a snore.

* * *

Outside Chris was waiting for Duncan before he got a note from an intern, "And we have news!" Chris said taking the note and looking it over, "it looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can. Which means, the winner of the awake-a-thon is…Gwen!"

Gwen did not hear this as she just dropped down falling asleep. Chris knelt down and held her limp hand up, "The screaming Gophers win."

* * *

Over at the cabins, the Killer Bass were outside. Stuff was being thrown out of the cabin and the rest were too scared to even go inside. Eva's angry scream could be heard, "Ahhh! Where is my MP3 player!?" she peeked her head outside and glared at them, "I know one of you took it. I need my music!"

"What's going on?" Naruto ask as he walked up with Owen behind him.

"No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!" Eva shouted as she ducked back inside.

Naruto frowned and started to walk toward the cabin, ignoring the warning from his teammates. They waited with baited breath as Naruto went inside. They can hear Eva inside, "Not now Naruto, I'm busy finding a thief."

They heard a grunt from Naruto, a cry of surprise from Eva and then to their shock Eva came flying out of the cabin. She landed on the ground and got up with a growl. The others hide as Naruto looked out. "Big mistake Naruto," was all Eva said before she charged at him.

The others watched as the two fought. Well it was not really a fight as Eva throw angry and slightly sloppy punches. Naruto just dodged her, moving slightly or slapping her hands away with the slightest effort. Heather decided to show up and was stunned, "What's going on?" Heather asked.

"Eva went crazy," Courtney said, "Then Naruto threw her out here and they started fighting."

"I wouldn't call that fighting," Trent muttered, "Naruto has yet to throw a punch."

Eva meanwhile was getting more and more upset, "Since when did you get so fast!?"

Naruto slapped another punch away before he threw his own. Eva gasped as he stopped it inches from her face. He then extended his index finger and poke her forehead. Eva staggered and fell on her rear. "Since when have you been so slow and sloppy?" Naruto countered. "This is enough Eva. You can't go and act like this. If you need help with something then I will be willing to help you."

Heather cleared her throat, "Is this what you guys are looking for?" she asked holding the MP3 player up. "I was wondering who it belong to. I found it by the fire pit."

Eva gasped and got to and took it back. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sure thing," Heather said as she walked away.

Eva froze when Naruto cleared his throat. Seeing his pointed look and raised brow Eva looked down ashamed at herself. "Sorry I overreacted," she muttered.

The rest of the team frowned before Naruto gave her a nod and smile "it's alright. Next time let us help you. That's what we're here for. Now let's fix this up."

Eva nodded before she helped the others gather the stuff thrown outside back into the cabin and help fix it up.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Man that was scary," Bridgette said, "But Naruto manage to settle it without a problem." She smiled, "he's always willing to help someone. If anything he is a real team player and that's why I see him as the leader of our team. I think a few others actually agree with me."

* * *

That night at the camp fire Chris stood before the Killer Bass. "Welcome to the first campfire ceremony!" Chris said as he walks up to the Killer Bass members with a tray of marshmallows, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. You see in camp, marshmallows are a nice tasty treat. But here on Total Drama Island, they represent life." The campers looked at one another unsure what to say. Chris went on, "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catches the boat of losers, and leave! You will never come back, ever."

The campers looked worried before Chris said, "Due to his invincibility the first marshmallow goes to Naruto."

Naruto stood up and took a marshmallow. Chris smiled, "the next marshmallow goes to…Duncan." The punk got up and got his marshmallow. "Bridgette…both Katie and Sadie…Justin…Trent…Beth…Courtney."

One by one the campers got up and receive their marshmallow. Only Eva and Harold remain. They stared at the last marshmallow looking nervous. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening" Chris said holding his hand out.

"…" Eva gulped.

"…" Harold bit his lip.

"…" Chris smirked, enjoying the dramatic pause.

"…" The group stared at the host, waiting for Chris' announcement.

"…Harold!"

Harold look relieved before he took his marshmallow. Eva gasped.

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits" Chris said to Eva with a smug smirk waving at the dock.

Eva stood up and turns to her former teammates with a scowl on her face. "Nice, really nice…Who needs this stupid TV show, anyway!" The bodybuilder exploded before walk up to a cowering Chris and kicks him in shin on her way.

"Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight." Chris muttered in pain before turn his head to the group, "You're all safe."

* * *

(Dock of shame)

"Sorry Eva," Naruto muttered walking his friend down.

Eva shrugged knowing that Naruto didn't vote her off. She did growl though as Courtney waved at her from the distance, "Buh-bye, Eva!"

She snarled before throw a stick at them, causing them to duck under it. The stick itself lodge itself into a pole. Eva huffed as she got into the boat. She looked at her rival/friend, "So my temper got the better of me…again. But you better win this Naruto. They just lost one of their strongest player. You are the only one that can carry the team now."

Naruto grinned, "No a problem, I won't let you down.

Eva nodded as the boat took off. Naruto rejoined his team. Courtney held her stick with her marshmallow with the others, "To the Killer Bass. And to not coming her again next week."

Naruto grinned as he joined them, "We got this. We can win the next game…as a team."

The Killer Bass smiled and nodded.

* * *

Wow a new chapter done. Took me a while and I like how it came out. So what do you guys think? Like the interactions with Naruto and some of the other campers? Like Heather's new alliance now that Beth is a Killer Bass? How different will it be now? What else will be different? Find out next time so read and review.

_Killer Bass- Justin, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, Eva and Harold_

_Screaming Gophers- Gwen, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah_

_Voted off-Eva, Ezekiel_


	4. dodge a kunai, dodge a ball

Well a new chapter of this and I know some of you have been waiting for it. Sorry for the wait but with work getting more hours in I had little time to write and when I did I am always in a mood to write something different each time. But we manage to get this done and now ready for you all. There will be several hints for a few things in this chapter, either they will be for future chapters or background on Naruto and what he is doing. I wish anyone luck in spotting them.

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter four; if you can dodge a kunai, you can dodge a ball!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Duncan took a snooze on the can, and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh. Heather organized the first Total Drama Island alliance when she convince Tyler and Lindsay to join forces with her and her hidden alliance member Naruto. Then she pocketed Eva's MP3 player and sit back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played Heather, nicely played. Though the fireworks grew slightly short when Naruto ended up stopping Eva in a quick spar when Eva wasn't on top of her game. But the damage was done as even though Eva could pretty much kick anyone's butt here, besides Naruto that is, it was her temper that got her kicked off in the first official camp fire ceremony. She became the second camper to rock the boat of losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Naruto be found out as Heather's alliance member? Will Gwen be able to stay awake till the end of the episode? And who will take the humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tune for the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet on, Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The day after the awake-a-thon challenge the two teams sat at their tables in the main cabin. Both teams were tired but the Killer Bass even more so with them yawning, nodding off and some laying their heads. The only ones that were like that was Naruto, who look well rested for some reason, and Harold who was missing. "Duncan," said punk open his eyes and lifted his head hearing Chris call out his name, "you look like death dude."

"Stick it," Duncan muttered before laying his head back down.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney explained to Chris before she turned to glare at the boys, "Not to mention the boy thought it was a good idea to roughhouse late at night."

Naruto blinked, "really? Why didn't I know about this?"

Duncan growled and glared up at him. "Don't you dare start dude."

Naruto raised a brow, "What'd I do?"

No one answered for him while Chris looked amused.

* * *

(Confessional)

"I envy Naruto right now," Justin said looking into his mirror worriedly about the small bags under his eyes "I didn't get enough beauty sleep last night but he slept right through Harold snoring. You have to be a heavy sleeper to sleep through that."

*static*

"You think a ninja would be a lite sleeper," Trent stated rubbing his eyes. "But he actually made up for it when Duncan tried to punch him for sleeping when the rest of us were awake. Dude is able to fight in his sleep! Duncan can tell you first hand."

*static*

Duncan growled before he shouted "Dude totally caught and threw me into a different bunk! How the hell was he able to do that!? I tried three times to get him back, even jumping at his bunk, and each time I ended up being thrown, put into a hold or get my butt handed to me." He growled again before the punk smirks, "The only good side to that is when I picked up Harold and threw him at Naruto. The way Naruto hog tied him makes me feel better at least."

* * *

Chris laughed, "Wow, four nights of no sleep? Now much are you hurting dude?"

"Want to find out?" Duncan threatens causing the rest of the team beside Naruto to duck under the table for cover.

"No, no," Chris said with his hands up but the smirk still on his face, "It's cool, it's cool."

The door opens and Harold walked in. the only thing different was the fact he had a fake mustache drawn on his lips. He walked to his table as the other snickered. "Thanks for nothing leaving my hog tied guys," Harold stating sitting down. "I was lucky one of Naruto's kunai was out so I could at least cut the ropes." He looked at Naruto who also snickered, "Where did you even get the rope to do that to me?"

Naruto stopped snicker and blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Harold didn't answer thinking Naruto messing with him. He then looked at his snickering teammates, "What?"

"Someone messed with your face," Beth answered.

The others laughed while Harold used a spoon to check out his face. "Sweet stache" he muttered.

"Hey everyone!" Chris cried getting their attention as Gwen walked through the door, "It's Gwen!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered and clapped for the teammate that won them the last challenge. "Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asked Heather as Gwenn sat down next to the blonde.

"I'm so tired," Gwen muttered, "I can't feel my face." After this Gwen head slammed into the table face first being too tired to keep her head off.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Things are not going good right now," Courtney said not liking their odds. "Eva may be a psycho but at least she was an athletic psycho. I'm just grateful that Naruto is just as strong but easy going."

* * *

At the Gophers' table Heather was talking with her new members of her alliance "Let's go over the rules one more time. Number one; I am captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules."

Tyler and Lindsay nodded since it made sense to them since Heather started the alliance in the first place. "Number two?" Heather asked waiting to see if they got all the rules down.

"Breaking the rules get you kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay asked.

"Good," Heather said with a nod. "number three; I can borrow your stuff without asking but my stuff is strictly off limits."

Tyler blinked before he shrugged, thinking that he had no reason to borrow anything from Heather and he doubt she would want his stuff. He did however have an important question, "Will our fourth member follow the rules as well? And when will we meet them?"

"Later in the game," Heather said with narrowed eyes. "If anyone knows he is allied with us then he might get voted off early before we can truly work together. And besides he will work with a different set of rules."

"What rules?" Lindsay asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"His rules are simple," Heather stated to the two, "He will play to win for his team as we can't have the Killer Bass know we have someone letting us win. Not that we need it anyways. His job is give us intel when I ask and also give his vote to who we want voted off on his team."

"So we control one vote on their team?" Tyler asked "Does one vote really make a difference?"

"It can be," Heather explained, "Just let me worry about who we want him to vote for on the other team."

"Okay campers!" Chris said clapping his hands getting their attention and he stood between the two teams, "your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepare to bring it!"

The teams looked at each other wondering what the new challenge will be. The Killer Bass however were determined to end the Gopher's winning streak.

* * *

At a section of the beach a large plexus glass court was built with wooden beams and logs supporting it and holding the walls up. A gym court was inside with wooden benches for them to sit on and the sides separated by red lines and two banners to show where the two teams will sit. Once inside Duncan just slump down on one of the benches before he warned his teammates, "Wake me and it will be the last thing you do."

The Killer Bass looked nervous, expect for Naruto who frown at him, "Let him go. We can do this without him."

"This is all your fault," Courtney said, her finger in Harold's face, "you and your snoring face."

"It's call a medical condition," Harold corrected her before he thumbed at Naruto "And what about him? He did more damage truly."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked but before anyone could answer Chef, dressed as a referee blew a whistle loudly.

Chef walked over next to Chris who stood beside several red balls. "Today is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is…"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah joked getting a few snickers.

"As I was saying," Chris went on picking up one of the dodgeballs, "if you get hit with a dodgeball, you're out."

He threw the ball and it caught Courtney in the chest hard. "Ow!" she cried but managing to hold the ball into her body before glaring at Chris. "You can't do that!"

She threw the ball back at him. Chris however caught it and went on ignoring Courtney "if you catch the ball, the thrower is out and can bring another member of their team out onto the court."

"Throwing balls? Gee, another mentally challenging test," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"I know right?" Lindsay asked getting only a deadpan look from Noah.

"Okay now Geoff, try and hit me" Chris ordered throw a ball to the party dude who caught the ball. Chris got another ball and held it in front of him, "if you are holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if the ball is knocked out of your hand, then you're out."

"So what do I do when a ball comes at me again?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You dodge!" Chris cried as Geoff threw the ball at the host and the host deflected it. The ball rocketed forward and smacked Lindsay in the face. Everyone winced as Lindsay fell to the floor from the hit. "Oooh," Chris also wince seeing the hard hit before he chided, "You were supposed to dodge."

"Oww," Lindsay moaned getting up and holding her head where a bump was forming, "Right."

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Courtney glared at Naruto, "Don't ask her that, she's on the other team."

Naruto glared back "That doesn't mean I can't be concern if someone got hurt."

"You gave one minute till game time," Chris said, "Only five players on the field at once. Decide who's going first."

The teams split up to their sides and Heather took the lead, "Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

She was pointing at Gwen who just yawned not really fighting Heather at this. "Alright I'll do it," Noah said as if he was being begged to do it. "I'll volunteer. Let see you keeners get out there and dodge."

* * *

Chef looked from one team to another as they got ready. For the Killer Bass it was Harold, Beth Katie, Courtney, and Naruto while for the Screaming Gophers it was Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Owen and Leshawna. Each had three balls on their side of the field and were now just waiting for the signal to start. Still the teams got their banters in, "Bring it on fishies," Heather said curing her finger at them, "otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying."

Naruto just cracked his neck grinning, "Where's the fun in that? I never played this kind of game before so I'm excited to play."

"Can you handle it if you never played before?" Beth asked as it was a legitimate question.

Naruto shrugged, "Hey if you can dodge a kunai, you can dodge a ball."

Lindsay giggled causing Tyler to frown from his seat. He then cried, "You are going down! We are going to bring dinner to the table, and then we are going to eat it!"

Everyone just stared at him before Heather face palmed and said, "Tyler, just shut up."

Chris the shouted, "Both teams ready? Best of five games win! Now let's dodge some balls!"

Chef blew his whistle and the game started. The two teams cheered in the bleachers as the ten teens gathered the balls up. Cody, Owen and Heather were some of the first to gather the balls as did Courtney, Katie and Beth. Both teams stood ready seeing who would be the one to make the first throw. Cody was the first to take action when he finally winds up and threw his ball at Naruto. Naruto easily sidesteps it while Beth took a turn and threw at the Gophers, however her aim was way off and her ball smacked Gwen on the bench. "That'll smear the make-up," Chris joked with a chuckle.

"Nice throw," Naruto said handing her the ball he dodged, "Now we just have to hit one of them on the field."

Beth nodded but gapped, wide eyed in horror at what was coming at her. Owen charged forward with a battle cry before he stopped at the line and threw his ball at Beth. It caught her in the stomach and the force sent her flying until she hit the wall behind her team. Beth groaned as she slid down the wall, "Ow."

Chef blew his whistle and pointing to Beth and signaled her as out. The Screaming Gophers cheered as Beth took a seat, holding her stomach. Chef blew his whistle again and the game went back into play. "Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold stated grabbing a ball.

Leshawna was not impressed. "Oh yeah?" she took a step forward with her arms crossed, "Then bring it string bean. Let's see what you got."

Harold took a pose before he jumped forward….and spiked the ball. Everyone was quite as the ball bounce high before it came done and rolled to Leshawna's feet. Leshawna picked it up and gave Harold a look. Harold ran for it, screaming like a little girl, before he was hit in the back of the head. Chef blew his whistle as Leshawna gave out a huff, "And that's how we roll!"

Naruto finally picked a ball up and pulled back to throw, holding back some of his strength so he wouldn't hurt someone. Lindsay stepped by her teammates and held a ball up, "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?"

No one was able to reply as Naruto's ball smacked into the ball she was holding and both of them hit Lindsay in the face. Lindsay was knocked to the floor giving a small "ow," in pain.

Naruto winced, "Sorry!"

Courtney scowled "don't say sorry, we're in a challenge."

"I can't help it," Naruto said, "Plus I still think I didn't hold back enough."

Courtney stared before she threw her hands into the air, "Don't hold back! we need this win!"

"I can seriously hurt someone if I throw full force," Naruto stated with narrow eyes, "Excuse me for not wanting to send anyone to get patched up."

Heather narrowed her eyes hearing this but decided to put it away for now. Courtney however took her angry out by throwing a dodge ball at Heather. However, Owen saved Heather from getting beamed in the face and also got Courtney out. Gwen yawned as she was sent in. stepping up behind Owen, Owen threw his ball but Naruto dodge it. With them out numbered both Katie and Naruto throw their balls at the same time. Owen ducked under Naruto's ball but was hit by Katie's. Naruto's ball however hit Gwen and knocked her over, though if it was due to Naruto not holding back enough or because of how tired she was no one really no. Didn't stop Naruto from wincing for hitting another camper in the head. "Sorry!" he cried out.

"Oh it's cool," Gwen said as Owen helped her up, "Trust me."

The game started again with both sides even. Naruto and Katie threw their balls at the same time again. Leshawna held a ball up and blocked Naruto's ball but forgot about Katie's and was hit in the stomach. Chef called her out leaving Cody alone. Cody gulped seeing both Naruto and Katie ready for him. "easy out guys," Courtney said looking at the lone Gopher, "easy out."

But Cody had a trick or two up his sleeve. He spun the ball once before he took aim. He threw the ball at Katie who dodged it. But to everyone's else surprise the ball curved in mid-air and hit Katie in the back. "Man," Chris said to the camera stunned at what happened, "That's one tough ball to dodge."

Naruto blinked before he focused on Cody and smirked at him, "Give it your best shot buddy."

Cody was worried before he got an idea. He took a ball and started to rub it on his shirt rabidly. When he stopped the ball had static charges and sparked slightly. Cody then took aim and threw the ball at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it but before he could throw a ball at his opponent Bridgette cried out, "Naruto behind you!"

He turned and saw the ball Cody threw was coming right at him again. "Whoa!" Naruto cried as he jumped to the side. But to his amazement the ball turned and shot back at him again. "What the hell!" Naruto cried as he run across his side of the court, jumping and dodging the ball as it still followed him. "What kind of jutsu is this!"

"Oh man," Trent said as they all watch the chase between the ninja and dodgeball "It's like a ninja seeking missile."

"How is he doing that?" Justin asked confused.

Courtney however figured it out, "Naruto! It's static electricity! It's being attached to you through your positive charge!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto shouted jumping over the dodge ball. He knew he had the stamina to keep this up forever but sooner or later he would make a mistake.

Courtney frowned before Bridgette cried, "Naruto take off your shirt!"

Naruto blinked at the command but grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw it off of him in one motion. Naruto threw the shirt away as the dodgeball shot at it. The shirt fell and bounced on the court wrapping the ball around it. Cody was stunned a this but he wasn't too upset since it was a good move on the ninja's part.

"Great job Bridgette," Izzy cried as Naruto took a moment to calm down.

"Don't say that!" Heather screamed, "That idea will make us lose this round!"

"Oh I'm not talking about the round," Izzy explained before she got a sly grin, "I'm talking about the free show."

"What show?" Lindsay asked before she turned to see a shirtless Naruto pick on the ball Cody had chasing him. "Oh."

* * *

(Confessional)

"Oh my god," Sadie gasped to Katie who sat next to her in the confessional "We are so lucky."

"Like totally," Katie agreed, "We have so many hot guys on our team."

"I can't get enough of Justin" Sadie added, "He is heaven. And did you see Naruto's chest?"

Katie nodded, "I did. He just huge but just the right amount of muscles. Plus, Trent is just a sweetheart even if he has eyes for Gwen it seems."

Sadie sighed "We're lucky to have three hot guys on our team, not that there aren't any hot guys on the other team."

"I know," Katie said with a grin, "I mean Geoff always wears an open shirt so we see his abs."

Sadie had to that one "True."

* * *

Cody gulped seeing Naruto holding the ball ready to get his last opponent out. "Not too hard please."

Naruto nodded and just threw the ball which simply bounced off Cody's chest. Chef blew his whistle and the round was over, "Round one goes to the Killer Bass!" Chris exclaimed to the cheering campers.

The teams huddled up again before they started the second round, "We can do this," Harold said to keep moral high, "We just have to believe."

Courtney scoffed with narrowed eyes, "I believe alright. I believe that you stink! What was that out there."

"You do throw like a little girl," Justin added with a shrug.

"We got the first one but we need to keep strong," Naruto said getting to the point.

"As long as you are helping us out," Beth said to which the others nodded.

With the Screaming Gophers Heather was seething, "Okay that wasn't unexpected since we knew they would be fighting hard."

"But Naru is so good," Owen pointed out worried.

Several of the Screaming Gophers nodded. Tyler leaded over and whispered to Heather "Can't you have our hidden ally do something? Make him sit out until we know what to do."

"I can't," Heather replied with gritted teeth.

* * *

(Confessional)

"I know what many of you must be thinking. I just can't I just can't make Naruto lose for us," Heather explained to the camera. "I'm in it for the long hall and Naruto will be the one to bring me there. Besides if he just threw the game after a round like that then there is no doubt in my mind that if he does he will be found out and voted off." She sighed, "I just have to find a way to get around this set back."

* * *

"Oh man," Lindsay moaned, "He's like a hot, less scary Eva."

Tyler narrowed his eyes before he stated "I can beat him."

"What?" DJ asked stunned and he wasn't the only one.

"Look, I can dominate this game" Tyler said thumbing his chest, "just give all the balls to me."

"Well he is a jock," Geoff pointed out helpfully.

Heather sighed, "Fine, just be sure to get him out."

Tyler smirked as Chef blew his whistle again. The teams gathered back onto the court and this time for the Killer Bass it was Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Naruto and Trent. For the Screaming Gophers it was Owen, Lindsay, Izzy, Tyler and Geoff. To the Killer Bass's surprise Tyler held all the ball on their side of the court. Tyler smirked at them before he spun in place holding the balls. One ball went flying and hit Chef in the stomach, which the man caught after the hit and growled at the jock. Another ball nearly hit Chris in the face if he didn't duck in time. "Hey! Watch the face dude!" Chris scream to Tyler.

The last ball went flying and hit Katie in the face, who was standing next to Naruto, and was knocked down. "So close," Heather muttered starting to regret giving Tyler a chance.

Tyler however saw the look on Naruto's face as he looked at his down teammate and thought the shinobi was worried, "You're next Naruto!"

Tyler however went wide eyed as Naruto shot his ball out and caught the teen in the chest and sent him flying into the back wall. Naruto wince seeing that. "Sorry! I thought you could take it better!"

Bridgette looked at Naruto as Chef blew his whistle, "You really can throw the ball hard."

"I don't mean too," Naruto moaned rubbing the back of his head, "I can't just throw with full force otherwise I might hurt someone."

"Head in the game guys!" Courtney cried from the sideline causing Naruto to look at the other team. As well as Heather shouting "Owen take him out!"

He saw Owen charge at him with a ball in his hand and a battle cry. The teen threw the ball hard at Naruto who braced himself, Naruto caught the ball and to his surprise actually slid back a little. Owen gasped as Naruto steadied himself and grinned, "Nice try Owen."

Chef blew his whistle as the Killer Bass cheered. Courtney sent Justin in and the players got ready again. Izzy gave a Xena like cry and jumped into the air and threw two balls at once. Naruto dodge one while the second hit Trent. Sadie tried to hit her with a ball but the crazy girl ducked. Lindsay got a ball and aimed for Justin. Justin however grinned and winked at her, "…Not the face please."

This action caused Lindsay to swoon and made no attempt to hit Justin. Geoff rolls his eyes before he simply gave a small toss to get the model out. Courtney face palmed annoyed at the play. Heather was no better since Lindsay was a sitting duck for them, "Lindsay!"

Lindsay jumped shocked and held the ball up. However, it was knocked out of her hands by Bridgette, getting her out. Izzy quickly got Sadie out, evening the field. Izzy then notice that Naruto was armed and in the middle of a throw. Izzy jumped to the side but Naruto's ball curved in flight and smacked her in the stomach. Geoff gulped as Bridgette gave Naruto another ball. He quickly looked for a ball to try and defend but when he did he looked up it ended up with a dodgeball to the face. The campers winced, even Chris before the host chuckled. "That one's worth an instant replay." Through the power of editing the episode rewound of Geoff getting it over and over again. "Forward…Rewind…Forward…Rewind…Forward…Pause!" The host chuckled, "That's gonna leave a mark. Killer Bass takes round two!"

The Killer Bass cheered while Naruto helped Geoff up, who was rubbing his face. "Sorry man."

"It's okay dude," Geoff said waving him off, "no hard feelings."

Geoff walked over to his team where they were trying to come up with a game plan. "We can't lose like this!" Heather nearly screamed.

"You need to take out Naruto," Noah pointed out.

Heather turned her glare to him, "At least we are trying! Put some effort into it!"

Noah gave her a deadpan look "I'm no good at sports. My aim would most likely be worst then Harold's. If I go out there I would be a sitting duck, easy prey, in other words just be handing them the win."

"Well we have to do something," Leshawna said. "Ninja boy is dropping us like we were hot."

"Like I said we have to get Naruto out of the game," Noah repeated, "Without him they don't have a real leg to stand on."

"But you saw him," Cody said pulling on his hair. "how can we stop him? He's an unstoppable force."

"He has to have a weakness," Gwen said, still tired but still worried for the outcome of the challenge.

Heather was thinking before an idea came to him. "I think I have a plan. Lindsay my dear, I have a job for you."

A few minutes later the teams were on the court, On the Killer Bass they chose Naruto, Courtney, Trent, Justin, and Bridgette while the Gophers had Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna and Cody. Lindsay looked nervous and glanced at Heather who nodded at her. Chef blew his whistle and the third round started. The Gophers got the balls ready to defend while Lindsay kept her eyes on Naruto. When he was pulling back for a throw Lindsay braced herself and took a step forward. Time stood still as Naruto's ball raced towards Lindsay, Lindsay only having just enough time to close her eyes before impact.

**Smack!**

The sound of the impact seemed to echo around the court as Naruto looked in horror as Lindsay fell holding her face. "Owwww," Lindsay moaned not having to fake this at all.

Chef blew his whistle as Naruto raced over to check on her. "Lindsay! You okay!"

"O-Oh my gosh, my face." Lindsay winced as she touches her face, accepting Naruto's hand to help her up. "How's my face?"

Naruto winced and held his gasp back. Her face was all bruised up and Naruto saw her cheeks and eye were swelling up slightly. He did give her a nervous smile though, "It's really not that bad. You still look great."

"Really?" Lindsay asked with a small smile.

"Naruto!" Courtney shouted, "Stop worrying about her and get back into the game!"

"He did hit her pretty hard," Bridgette pointed out, making Naruto wince.

"It does look a bit bad," Heather said from the side line, her acting skill working hard to make her sound concern, "Maybe you should put some ice on it."

Naruto looked at Lindsay again, guilt running through him not even noticing Leshawna simply bouncing he ball off of him, getting him out. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away, "Let's go Lindsay. I'll get some ice for that."

"Thanks Namiko," Lindsay said not at all bothered about this at all.

Courtney was standing there twitching, unable to believe what just happen. Before she could even shout at Naruto the game had started again and she was hit in the back of the head by Owen.

* * *

(Confessional)

"Heather said I had to get hit by Nami's ball," Lindsay explained with an icepack on her cheek. "She then said I was to have him help he out and distract him until the game was over. It was painful but he was so sorry for what he did. He's so sweet helping me out and taking care of me. I kinda like it." Lindsay then sighed "I just hope that Heather doesn't have her secret alliance member vote him off. He's so nice and so hot!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Naruto," Lindsay said as they walked by the campfire. Her face was healing up and the swelling had gone done. She was just keeping Naruto with her to keep him from staying in the game until it was over.

Naruto looked at her, "I'm so sorry for what happened Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled at him, "You didn't mean it. Plus it was the game." She paused holding his arm and felt his muscles, "But you are really strong."

Naruto chuckled, "yeah, I've been training since I was little. You wouldn't believe I was the dead-last in the academy."

"Really?" Lindsay asked knowing how that felt since she knew she wasn't very smart. To hear someone like Naruto was also the last of his class amazed her since he can do such amazing things in her opinion. "Wait you mean you learned to be a ninja at school?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well it's wasn't your average school. The academy was where we learned and trained to be shinobi in my village. We studied for years until we took the test and then trained in teams under a high ranking shinobi."

Lindsay nodded barely understanding but she thought it was amazing either way, "So you weren't that good in school."

Naruto shook his head with a grin, "nah, like I said I was the dead-last. I didn't pay much attention in class and sometimes skips with my friends. We tend to goof off and pull pranks but it was fun." Lindsay notice Naruto gained a far off look, much like her sister said she had when she was thinking of something. She waited until Naruto gathered his thoughts, "Most of the teachers didn't like me but one befriended me. Iruka-sensei yelled at me when I wasn't paying attention in class and sometimes found me when I was skipping and pulling pranks. He would always tie me up and drag me back to class and lectured me in front of the class." Lindsay thought that Iruka sounded mean but the smile on Naruto's face told her otherwise. "He was like the older brother I never had. And I was like a little brother to him. He never once stopped believing in me even though I had failed the final exams three times."

"What?" Lindsay asked stunned "But you're so good."

Naruto laughed hard, "Yeah but that's because I trained every day. I worked myself to the bone and drove one with nothing but my blood, and sweat. But it paid off though," he smiled and thumbed at his chest, "I'm one of the strongest ninja in the village. If I ever get back, I know I will become Hokage."

"Huh?" Lindsay asked confused.

Naruto smiled at her, "Hokage is the name of the highest rank in our village. Not only that but they are the leader of the village. They are the strongest not only in battle but leadership as well. They protect the village…even if it cost them their lives."

"Wow," Lindsay said and to her there was nothing else to say about that. She then smiled at him, "I think you can do it Naruto,"

"Thanks Lindsay" Naruto said happy to hear that from one of his new friends.

Then a thought came to Lindsay, "Why did you say when you go back? Why did you leave?"

Naruto was quiet and Lindsay was worried she said something she shouldn't. Naruto then said, "Just taking a break. We had a major battle that decided the fate of not only our village but all of the villages. A few others and I were separated and I sent a message letting them know I was okay. We decided to see what else the world had to offer so we are traveling, exploring and no doubt training." He then grinned at her, "I'll have plenty of stories to tell my friends when I get back. and I will have to tell them all about the new friends I made from being in this show."

Lindsay smiled happy she was feeling better since he seemed so sad before. "Can you tell me about your village?"

Naruto nodded "Well my village is one of the five major villages and considered the strongest. It's call the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Mostly because of the thick forest that surrounds the village. It can hide us and people can get lost if they don't know the way. Many of the trees are so big and tall, you can't see the top of them if you stand at the bottom."

"No way!" Lindsay tried unable to believe it, "That's even bigger then the mall I go to."

Naruto chuckled as he told her more of his home, Lindsay listening and trying to remember enough to tell to her friends later.

* * *

Courtney could not believe what has happened. After Naruto left they not only lost the last game but the one after that. It was all tied up and now the next game will decide the winner of the game. Courtney was close enough to rip her hair out. The game was going on and it was a long one. They would have lost already if they hadn't awakened Duncan up under threat of having him voted off. He finally agreed and even came up with a new strategy that helped them not fail so far called, 'rush the new guy'. It works at first, taking three of the Gophers players out before they really knew what has happened. But they quickly adapted and were able to caught and dodge the wave of dodgeball that came their way. Now the game was a back and forth play of players getting taken out and new ones getting sent back in. Courtney knew they needed Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. The door to the court opens up and the teams saw that Lindsay and Naruto were back. Lindsay waved to Naruto as she sat down by her team. Naruto joined his team and meet with Courtney glaring face. "What?"

Courtney could not believe him "What? Don't you 'what' me. You ran on us!"

"I did not," Naruto corrected, "I was helping a fellow camper that I ended up hurting."

"We could lose the game because of you!" Courtney shouted. "Now get back in there and win for us!"

Naruto however crossed his arms and replied with an answer she did not expect "no."

"What did you say?" Courtney asked with narrow eyes. The rest of the teams watch them, Chris having them pause the game so they can focus on the drama.

Naruto was firm however. "I won't be playing anymore."

"Naruto why?" Bridgette asked.

"We can win this if you played dude," Justin said.

"I only ended up hurting my fellow campers," Naruto said, "our friends. I won't be doing this challenge anymore."

"But we'll lose," Harold pointed out.

Naruto looked at them all, even Duncan who looked at Naruto wondering what his game was. "you guys don't need me. I won't be the one holding you all back."

"I don't understand," Sadie said confused.

Naruto smiled at them, "If you all relay only on me then you guys won't get better. You all have your own skills, skills I might not, no I know that I don't have. Having me be the only one that brings victory will only make the team worst in a challenge where you all can succeed. It is not one man that can hold a team and bring it to victory…it is the team itself. You guys can do this without me, you guys can be a great team." His smile got bigger as he asks, "Why can't you guys see it?"

The team was quiet thinking about what he said. Finally, Trent looked up and grinned "He's right."

"Yeah, we can do this," Harold added.

Courtney saw the rest of the team, even Duncan was beaming and confident about this. Courtney herself started to feel the same right, "Naruto sit this one out. We got a game to win."

"Harold," Naruto said getting the geek to look up at him, "Take my place."

"Really?" Harold asked stunned before he stood up and took a pose, "Let's do this!"

Naruto laughed as the team regrouped and gathered onto the field.

* * *

(Confessional)

Naruto grinned at the camera, "I know these guys can do this. It's better this way."

*static*

"This could be a problem," Heather said rubbing her forehead to stop a headache.

* * *

The game started again and once again the teams were trading players, both coming and going off the field as if they were simply trading places. Leshawna and Trent getting each other out while Gwen got Courtney out. One ball sped towards Gwen but Cody dove to take the shot for her, but he dove too quickly and ended up taking the dodgeball to his family jewels. Duncan threw a dodgeball at Gwen just as she threw her ball. The two ended up taking each other out in the end. Only two players were on the field. For the Killer Bass it was Harold and for the Screaming Gophers it was Owen. Harold gulped seeing who he had to beat in order to win the game. The Gophers were cheering seeing this as their victory. Owen smirked holding up four dodgeballs, "Sorry dude, but you gotta go down."

"Goodnight Harold," Duncan said seeing that Harold had no chance.

"You can do it Harold!" Naruto shouted in order to keep his teammate in the game.

Harold stared at Owen before he narrowed his eyes and took a stance get ready. He ended with a 'come at me' gesture. Owen was surprise at that before he charged at Harold. Owen threw two balls at once while winding up for another throw. Harold jumped over the first ball, doing a near split, before he landed and twirled and dodge the second ball with his hands like a dancer or ballerina. With that pose Harold leaped over the next thrown ball and landed easily with a grin. Owen had his arm like a windmill before he threw the last ball hard at Harold. Harold leaned back as the ball flew over his chest in moment straight out of Matrix. The ball bounced off the back wall as Harold straightens up no problem. The Screaming Gophers froze and even Noah dropped his book in shock, "whoa."

"Time out," Courtney called before Harold sat down on his team bench.

"Man that boy got some dodge," Duncan complemented surprisingly enough, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Figure skating," Harold answered.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Harold, that was awesome," Trent said before he told him, "But dodging is not enough."

"He's right" Courtney said, "to win this you either have to throw him out,"

"Which we know you can't do," Duncan butted in.

"Or catch the ball," Courtney finished. "Can you do it?"

Naruto smirked and offered the geek a fist bump "He's got it."

Harold smirked and returned the bump, "Definitely."

Chef blew his whistle and the game started again. Owen had a dodgeball and was ready for the final throw. His team was cheering for him while the other team was cheering for Harold, chanting his name. Owen winded his arm like a windmill again, "Cowaaaabungaaaaa!"

Owen let the ball fly after his little battle cry. Harold braced himself, arms wide before the ball caught his chest and he was sent flying into the back wall before he slid down. The Killer Bass gasped, waiting to see. No one said a word before Harold held the ball up for them all to see. Chef blew his whistle and the game was over. "The Killer Bass win!" Chris laughed loving every minute of this.

The Killer Bass cheered, Katie and Sadie hugging each other. Owen gapped at Harold, "It impossible! Whyyyyy!" the big guy fell to his knees in despair.

The Killer Bass walked out of the court, Harold on top of their shoulders. Chris however walked to the Screaming Gophers, "Screaming Gopher…what happen?"

"What can I say?" Noah replied getting everyone to look at him, "Weak effort."

"Oh, shut it Noah" Gwen stated standing up,

As the goth walked away Heather stood as well, "You know, for once I agree with her."

The rest of the team said nothing before they left the court, leaving him behind.

* * *

That night for the first time the Screaming Gophers were at the camp fire. "Campers," Chris started with a plate of marshmallows, "You placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back…ever."

The campers wait, some worried some having blank faces. "when you hear your name, come pick up for marshmallow, Owen."

The teen grinned and walked to take his marshmallow, which he quickly ate. "Gwen…Cody…Geoff" the party dude got a high five from DJ as Chris went on, "Heather…Tyler…DJ…Leshawna…Izzy."

All that was left were Lindsay and Noah. Noah sat with his arms crossed and looked confident. Chris grinned, "The final marshmallow goes too…..Lindsay."

Noah gapped while Lindsay cheered. "What? Are you kidding me?" no one answered before Noah stood up, "Aright, see if I care. Good luck because you voted off the only one with brain on this team."

All he got was his former teammates throwing their marshmallows at him. "you need to learn a little thing called respect."

The rest cheered while Noah huffed, "whatever, I'm out of here."

The campers walked away as Chris spoke to the camera, "Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever…but I still get paid. Ha-ha! Bonus!" Chris coughed, "See you all next time with even more drama on Total…Drama..,Island."

* * *

So the dodge ball game is over and the Killer Bass won. I hope we did Naruto and the rest justice, but I figured we needed a way to make the game harder and not too one sided but also it allowed us to do some character development with Naruto and Lindsay. But not just them but for the Killer Bass themselves as they need to be able to go through the game without always relaying on Naruto. This week's camp fire ceremony was easy but the next few will be hard as I have plans for certain characters so I can't vote them off early. But what I will tell you the next few chapters will have some surprises in the challenges and eliminations.

Killer Bass- Justin, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, and Harold

Screaming Gophers- Gwen, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna

Voted off- Noah, Eva, Ezekiel


	5. Exit Stage Left

Well another chapter done and I am happy I got to finish this one. Again sorry everyone but working two jobs and life itself has not made it easy to sit down and write even if I am in the mood. But more crazy antics with Naruto and the others and I hope not to disappoint with what I am having them do. So sit back and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter five; Exit Stage Left

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "the Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and one almost untouchable shinobi. He almost made the Killer Bass gain a 1-2-3 victory but Heather played Naruto's weakness and got him to miss the next two games evening it all up. When Naruto returned he didn't play the last game but gave his team a confident boost to show they shouldn't relay on him alone. Harold made the last play by catching Owen's ball with all the odds against the nerd. In the end it was Noah the know-it-all who didn't see it coming. This week's challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loser-vill. Population; four. Who will shine like a star and who will the curtain fall on? Find out right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The sun rose a few days after the last challenge and a cry could be heard from the girl's cabin for the Screaming Gophers.

"Okay, this is so-way-beyond bad." Lindsay's whine waked Gwen up and the Goth girl turn to her as the bombshell checked her empty tanner tubes, "I'm out of fake tanner, already."

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Now I have to actually like suntan, in the sun. Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?"

Gwen however ignored her as she pulled out a mirror and patted down her hair in the back. "Oh, you totally do!" Lindsay gasped, getting a closer look at Gwen. The goth girl simply rolled her eyes.

Outside the loudspeaker hummed and blasted sound, shooting out a seagull that made a nest in there. "All right, Campers, enough beauty sleep!" Chris' voice rang out of the loudspeaker, "Time to show us what you're made of…Meet me at the stage!"

* * *

The campers sat together on two wooden bleachers in front of a stage with several lights around it. The curtain was open showing a simple blank curtain backdrop that looked like several similar shaded curtain was sewed together. "Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked her teammates, "I love musicals…Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Trent winked at Gwen as she passes causing the goth to smile slightly as she sat near her team. Cody notice how Trent had Gwen's attention and tried to copy his pose leaning back with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. However, Cody leaned back too much and ended up falling into the space behind him. He tried to get himself unstuck but quickly got back into the pose despite his position when Gwen looked his way. Heather narrowed her eyes at this before turning her attention back to Chris as he walked onto the stage. "Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater."

Naruto raised a brow since he didn't remember seeing this a few days ago when he was exploring the island looking for a spot to train. Chris went on pointing to the cameras "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered pointing at Chris while the rest of the campers perked up at Chris' revelation.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host explained, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal." Here he gave Duncan an 'I'm watching you' look. The punk himself snapped his finger at the missed out moment.

Naruto raised his hands, "can more than person perform at once?"

Chris opens his mouth to answer but paused. He rubbed his chin and said, "By that you mean two or more people on stage doing the same performance together right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

Chris took out his cell phone and made a call, "Yeah it's Chris," he turned away and walked towards the back of the stage as he talked to the judges.

"What's that that Whisker?" Duncan asked.

"I had an idea for a funny performance like something I saw on TV but I need two other guys to help me with it."

Courtney frowned not sure what to think about it. Chris then walked back into view as he flipped his phone shut. "Okay I talked to the judges and they said that up to three people can perform at once. However only one person per talent so the three people that perform together cannot go again with a different talent. And there can only be one group per team. All clear?"

The cast nodded while Naruto grinned. Chris then cleared his throat and went back to what he was saying before. "You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J., V.J., and rap legend grand…Master Chef. who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter." He pointed above his head and at home a scale of chef-o-meter was shown. It looked like a wooden spoon with Chef's face in the ladle part and the handle split into sections to show the score.

Chris speaks again, "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!" The host chuckled

The teams started to split off to have them try and figure out who would perform for their team challenge. Courtney looked at Naruto, "You want to do a team performance?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "I got this funny idea I think would work." He glanced at Duncan, and held his fist out to him "Duncan man, you game?"

The punk raised a brow, "Is it a ninja thing?"

"Nope," Naruto replied "just a funny skit."

Duncan thought it over and shrug, "Sure since Chris is being a baby and won't let me do my thing." And with that he bumped Naruto's fist.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "We'll use your funny routine as a last resort in case we don't have enough."

"Fine with me," Naruto said not seeing a problem.

* * *

Heather blows her whistle before walking in front of her team and said, "Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

"Wait, who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.

"She did. Just now." Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Tyler and I took a vote, and I won." Heather gave Gwen a smug smirk.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." The Goth girl stated.

Cody then walked up with a muffin in his hands, "Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin."

Heather notice the annoyed look Gwen gave him but smirked seeing an opening "Cody, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Right on. Go for it." Cody nodded, not seeing the frown from Gwen.

"Good. Tyler, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather said as the mentioned girl squealed and Tyler cheered.

"Whatever" Gwen deadpan seeing she had nothing to gain from fighting.

* * *

Over with the Killer Bass the group was starting to audition for the challenge. The only ones not there was Naruto and Duncan. Courtney was leading the group for the challenge and was judging with Bridgette and Harold. Right now a small boom box was playing with Katie and Sadie dancing. The problem was neither girl was any good. They were dancing not in rhythm to the music and even with each other. The dance ended with them posing on the ground, both different with Katie sitting and Sadie doing the splits. Courtney just face palmed, Harold cringed and Bridgette was gaping.

* * *

Owen stood before his team holding a large bottle of soda. He started to chug it down fast with large gulps. Cody glanced to Gwen next to him, "You going to audition?"

"Doubtful," Gwen said not even looking at him.

Cody frowned at the simple respond while Heather glanced their way. Owen was finished and threw the bottle away. Then what he did surprised them. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZZZZ!" Owen mange to burp the entire alphabet…in one burp…in about five seconds.

The guys cheered and called out to Owen while the girls gapped at him. "Wooo! Way to go man! "Geoff called getting up and giving the large male a high-five. Owen laughed happy to get it down in one go.

Heather scoffed, "Well you're not going to do that in the contest. That's degusting."

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Geoff asked but Heather was firm on it.

Owen nodded before he declared, "I can also toot Beethoven's 5th."

"No!" called most of the others gophers. Heather noticed that Gwen was walking away. "where are you going?"

Gwen gave her a look, "Anywhere, that's not here."

* * *

"Next," Courtney said after listening to Trent play his guitar and decided he would be one of their performers.

Bridgette grinned, "Me! I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch."

Bridgette got onto her hands and did a hand stand before them. Courtney however looked bored. "That'd be cute if you were a monkey."

Naruto walked up with Duncan and raised a brow. Bridgette got to her feet with a frown, "It's harder than it looks."

Duncan chuckled and turned to Naruto, "Hey Whiskers, I bet you can do it."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah it shouldn't be too hard. Though if my friend Lee was here he would want to race Bridgette."

"Race?" Bridgette asked stunned. She worked hard to last twenty minutes, let alone race someone on her hands.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Lee and his sensei tend to do laps around the village on their hands for training. I wasn't able to do it before my training trip." He gained a looked as he thought something over, "Actually I never tried it after my sage training. If I ever get back I might have a race with him."

Bridgette slumped slightly hearing this while Duncan chuckled. Courtney however shook her head not believing a word Naruto was saying, "Next!"

Harold stepped forward with a grin. He turned towards them and took a deep breath. But before he can even do anything Courtney called out "next!"

"Ah," Harold moaned, disappointed at being cut off like that.

Naruto pats the nerd on the back, "Hey man, we still need one more guy. Want to try it out?"

"Will it hurt?" Harold asked. He was worried since he wasn't sure with Naruto and he didn't really trust Duncan.

"No, no one is going to really get it" Naruto reassured him.

"Alright," Harold said walking off with them to see what Naruto had in mind.

* * *

Tyler stood in front of the group with a smirk on his face. He took out a red yo-yo and started doing a few tricks with it. It started out simple enough with it hovering and spinning. Then Tyler pushed the yo-yo forward and flicked his finger back towards him. However, the yo-yo spun around him and in seconds was standing up, with the yo-yo string wrapped around him and the yo-yo hanging limping over his head. Heather faced palmed while Chris, who was passing them muttered to the camera "man that is weak."

* * *

Beth stood in front of her team as they sat on two table. She was twirling two flaming batons in her hands. "Are you sure this is safe?" Courtney asked leaning back with some of the others not liking how close the flames were.

"Don't worry," Beth said with a wide grin, "I've been practicing." And with that she threw the first one into the air. She twirled the second one for a few more seconds and then threw that one. They watched as the second flaming baton flew off course, forcing them all, (yes even Beth) to scream and duck for cover. They flipped the tables for cover as the flaming baton crashed onto the spot Beth abandoned. All that was left was a large smoking scorch mark. They looked at Beth as the girl look embarrassed. "I kinda missed the catching class."

"Guys" Trent said looking over to the side, "The bush is on fire."

They gasped as they saw he was right. The door to the bathroom was kicked open and there was Justin with a fire extinguisher in hand. He wore dark shades that reflected the flames in them before he sprayed the flames. They were out seconds later and Justin threw the extinguisher away. Bridgette walked over and handed him a water bottle. Justin accepted the bottle without a word and then ripped his shirt off. He sprayed the water into his mouth but a single dropped of water fell and landed on his chest. But his body was so hot the dropped simply hissed away.

The girls were all but drooling over Justin, Katie and Sadie fanning their faces. "Okay," Courtney finally said barely snapping out of it. "I think it'll be Trent, me and Justin for our team. Plus, we have Naruto's group as backup. Any objections?"

They all shook their heads happy with their picks.

* * *

Heather was in her ballerina outfit and preforming a routine. She danced on her toes before she leaped over her teammate's head. She spun around before she poses with a leg in the air. She finished and bowed and her teammates clapped politely for her. "Thank you," Heather said pleased with herself. Seeing Tyler (who had untangled himself by now) and Lindsay were still clapping she cleared her throat and the two remembered their que. "I vote for Heather to be in the contest" Lindsay said to which Tyler nodded, "I second that."

Heather gasped as if surprised and stated, "guys that's so sweet." She turned to the others, "okay I guess I'm in. why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Screaming Gophers broke apart. But before Lindsay could walk too far Heather pulled her back by the arm, "I need you to do something for me. Cn you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Lindsay said her eyes wide and looked excited. "I have several secrets but I can't really tell them here."

Heather raised a brow at her blushing face as Lindsay looked anywhere but the camera and herself. Heather pushed it out of her mind before she handed Lindsay a walkie talkie. "Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me." And with that she pushed the blond towards the wood where the goth was last seen heading.

* * *

Lindsay was watching Gwen who was sitting on a tree stump and writing in a book. Lindsay lowered her binoculars frowning, "Serious? More like seriously boring." She looked through the binoculars again but this time looked around the camp and spotted something. It was Naruto who was taking a bunch of supplied and was making something with Duncan not far from him. Both were talking but Naruto had taken his shirt off due to working hard and the heat. Lindsay grinned, "Ohh, that's not boring" she said focusing on Naruto's chest and abs.

She didn't notice down below with Gwen someone walking up to her.

"What you got there, a journal?"

Gwen looked up to see Cody smiling at her. "Beat it," she grunted.

"Oh, I got it." Cody sat down next to her as she glared at him, "Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that. Yeah, it's cool, brah." The geek attempt to glance into her diary but Gwen got in his face with scowl.

"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand?" Gwen growled, returning to her book until Cody takes a sniff of her hair. "What are you, some kind of freak?" The Goth girl jump away from him.

"U-Um….Y-Y-You just smell really pretty." Cody stuttered, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"It's just soap…" Gwen slowly walks backward away from him.

* * *

The Killer Bass were hanging out on the stage a few hours before the talent show ever started. Courtney had her violin out and was practicing near the front for her performance. Naruto, Duncan and Harold had returned all finish and ready to tonight as the team backup. No one besides them even knew what they were going to do but Courtney just pushed it from her mind. The boys were playing a game of cards while Bridgette and Beth watched. Justin then turned to Bridgette as a thought was at the back of his mind, "Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?"

"Want to bet that I can't?" Bridgette countered pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Oh you're on surfer girl," Duncan said chuckling.

"I'll take a piece of that action," Harold added with a grin.

"Yeah, that's like virtually impossible." Trent pointed out grinning ad well.

Bridgette just waved her candy bar, "Ante up," she dared them.

Less than five minutes later almost everyone there, besides Courtney has placed their bets and ante for Bridgette's bet. "Okay twenty minutes starting…now!"

Duncan held his wrist watch up (one he took from an intern that wasn't looking) to time her while Bridgette got onto her hands and walked forward slowly. She walked pass Courtney, causing the girl to pass and look at her as she passes. Unknown to Bridgette her leg got tangled in one of the tied support ropes and before she walked back towards the boys again. She felt the rope and struggled to get free while keeping herself up. They got the rope to break free after it untangled from her leg. This cause a spot light hanging above them to get free and drop down. Courtney looked up to see the light was coming right at her. they group gasped and one shouted to her, "Look out!"

Bridgette shouted "Oh crap!" fearing for Courtney's safety as it was her fault before the spot light crashed into the stage.

As the dust cleared the Killer Bass Courtney being helped up by Naruto. At the last second the ninja drove over and pushed the CIT out of harm's way. "You okay?" he asked.

Courtney patted herself down checking for injuries, "I'm fine. Thanks Naruto."

"Oh my gosh!" Katie cried out in horror.

"She's going to freak out," Sadie added scared as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bridgette started to repeat over and over quickly.

"Guys, I'm okay" Courtney said feeling touched they were really concerned for her, "It's all good."

"The same can't be said for your violin," Harold stated ever the straight man, pointing to the spotlight.

Courtney followed his finger before she gave out a loud scream. She stared, gapping as she fell to her knees. "You…you…"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he thought he got her away in time.

Courtney reached down and pulled something out from underneath the spotlight, "You…you killed my violin." The sadness in the girl's voice was easily noticed and the fact she was hugging the broken violin made the image more profound.

"I didn't mean to!" Bridgette said trying to apologies. "There must be something we can do."

Courtney look down at her violin and, as if fate was proven Bridgette wrong, broke apart in her hands. Courtney broke down and cried loudly as the other girls tried to comfort her. Naruto winced seeing her instrument break like that. It reminded him of the times Kakashi sensei broke down when his precious book got ruined by a sudden rain storm only Courtney seem to have still more grace then how Kakashi reacted.

* * *

A few hours later the teams were gathered around the stage for the talent show challenge. Most were in the stands to watch while the rest were backstage. For the Screaming Gophers they have Geoff with his skateboard, DJ with his ribbon dance and Heather with her ballet performance. For the Killer Bass they have Trent with his guitar, Justin doing to be doing…. whatever he will be doing and then the final person or should it be group? After Courtney calmed down from her breakdown Bridgette offered to take her place as a way to make up for it. It took time but Courtney stated that they did have a backup with Naruto, Duncan and Harold. In another time and place if they didn't have anything Courtney felt should would have taken that offer but she was glad they were not that dispirit as she still felt Bridgette's hand stand for twenty minutes was worth a shot.

Heather stretched out but her focus was on what she had planned. Early that day she looked through Gwen's things and gotten her dairy she had been writing in all day. She didn't like how the weird goth girl was all but defying her leadership. While she had nothing to make sure Gwen was voted off she could still mess with her and ruin her image. She planned on reading from the dairy out loud on national television. She knew she wouldn't get many point for what she was about to do but she doubts the Killer Bass would even be able to catch up to them in points. She took at glance at her competition to see the subject of Gwen's crush, (not a threat) the model (might be trouble) and her ally with the punk and nerd. She wouldn't raise a brow at what the other two could do but she had no idea what Naruto had planned since he was the one to convince Chris to let the three of them go at once. She walked over to Naruto "Hope you're ready to lose this one."

Naruto chuckled, "nah we got this. Good luck with," he pauses to glance down at her outfit, "With whatever you're doing."

Heather blinked at the claim before she frowned at him, "Do not know anything about ballet?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

Heather gave him an annoyed looked before she turned on her heel with a huff.

(Confessional)

"I swear that boy is from the middle of nowhere," Heather muttered rubbing her forehead. "what kind of backwards society doesn't even know what ballet is?"

* * *

The challenge got started with Chris announcing, "it's the TDI talent extravaganza!" He grinned to both the cameras and the remaining campers in the crowd, "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where our campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." He then turned and held his hand out to the side, "First for the Screaming Gophers, make some noise for the big guy…DJ!"

DJ walked on stage as soft music played. With a smile he started his ribbon dance. He was elegant and graceful as he leapt into the air, his ribbon twirling behind him. He landed and the ribbon spun, nearly coiled around him, before he gave a final pull and the ribbon floated off to his left and he bowed. The campers clapped politely as Chris walked back on stage. "Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks. The chef-o-meter appeared and show DJ earned a score of five out of nine. "Not a bad start," Chris said before DJ walked off stage. Chris turned back to the crowd. "The first one up for the Killer Bass needs no introduction…Justin!"

The Killer Bass cheered as did a few of the Screaming Gophers. A spot light shines on Justin who had his back to the crowd. Music started playing before the model turned and struck a pose with his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles on his arms and chest through his tight shirt. A flash of a camera came and Justin did the same pose at a different angle for another camera to take a picture. He then blew a kiss to the crowd, causing many of the girls to sigh. A few more pictures were taken before he sat down on a small stool and pulled a hanging rope behind him. He leaned back as water splashed down and getting the model soaking wet. He quickly sat back up with a wet hair flip and his smile sparkled. The crowd cheered and Chris walked on stage clapping "Okay, I don't know what that was but dang," he laughed as the Chef-o-meter showed the score a six out of nine, "You got some moves dude."

Justin grinned and walked off stage while an intern quickly mopped up the water. Chris addressed the crowd and camera. "So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Killer Bass barely in the lead. Next for the Screaming Gophers is Geoff."

"Woo-hooo!" Geoff cried riding onstage on his skateboard. The teen kicked flipped before he turned and started to roll backwards. He jumped up again and started grinding on the end of the stage and kept going until he was at the other end before he grabbed the stage end and held his body up on one hand. He held that pose for a few seconds before he flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "Yeah!"

The campers cheered at the performance while Chris clapped for the party teen. "Those were some rad moves dude and Chef thought so as well." The Chef-o-meter rang up as a nearly perfect eight out of nine.

Chris beamed and held up three fingers, "Three down and three to go. Up next is Trent. Take it away, my bro."

The teams clapped as Trent walked out and sat on a stool and held his guitar. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent smiled as he starts to play his guitar and singing a song.

_They say that we've only got summer_

_And I say that's a really bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It's just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

_So let me say only this_

_I'd stick around for just one kiss_

The campers applauded as Chris ran to Trent's side and patted him on back, "Nice work! I'm liking your style, dude," The Chef-o-meter showed a nearly perfect score with an eight out of nine, "And so does Grandmaster Chef." The musician waved to the campers before frowning Chris shove him off the stage, "All right, quit hogging my lights, buddy."

Chris rubbed his hands and beamed as if he had done nothing wrong. "The Killer Bass holds their lead. This will be the Screaming Gophers' last shot to win. It's all on her now so no pressure…Heather!"

Heather walked onto the stage with a scowl on her face.

(Confessional)

"Okay you lucked out Goth girl" Heather muttered, "With as close as it is I need to actually give it my A game. I am not going to let those losers get the win after making me not go with my plans."

* * *

Heather wait in her starting pose as the music for Swan Lake before she started to dance. All eyes were on her as she moves gracefully, going between the different positions, the leaps and the spins. Heather's eyes were close during her dance as her focus solely on her movement. She leapt across the stage, some of the campers gasping before she landed easily and went into a triple spin, faster and faster each time. Heather then stopped as the music sows to a close and took the final position and held the pose. Once done she open her eyes and held a small smug smirk at their stunned faces. They all clapped for her as Heather took a bow she knew she deserved. "Well done Heather," Chris said clapping along as he walked on stage, "Very graceful." He beamed when the Chef-o-meter gave her a perfect score of a nine out of nine. "And it was enough to impress Chef giving you the perfect score and bringing the Screaming Gophers into the lead.

Heather huffed, "as if I was going to get anything else."

(Confessional)

Heather sat with her arms crossed and looking very smug, "Eat your heart out boys. And I hope you learned something Naruto."

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as she walked off the stage, "And with that it all comes down to the final act. Will the last three campers' performance give them the win. Considering the fact, they need a perfect nine if they hope of winning I doubt it."

Back stage Heather stopped before Naruto who was staring at her. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"It was good," Naruto admitted, "I never seen that kind of dance before but you looked good out there."

Heather smirked, "Glad to educated you. Good luck since I doubt you can upstage that performance."

Naruto smirked, "Don't count us out just yet."

"You're going down girl," Duncan taunts her as the guys headed towards the stage with a few supplies to get ready for when the curtain rises for them.

Heather rolled her eyes but stood off to the side to watch.

In the front Chris waved his hands and started to walk off the to the side, "Give it up for Naruto, Harold and Duncan as they perform 'Brothers in working arms'. He got off the stage as the curtain rises. Nothing was seen expect for a few cardboard wall to show different rooms and a large wooden beam in one room. Duncan and Harold walked on stage, both carrying tool boxes. "It'll be easy," Duncan said to Harold with a fake accent. "We clean this place up, fix leaking sink and 'boom!' easy money. We'll be done in an hour."

"All we have is an hour," Harold reminded him, "Chris will be back soon and wants us done when he gets home."

"Details," Duncan said waving his hand. Duncan then stopped and looked around, "Where's N? He was supposed to get inside before us."

"Maybe he got lost?" Harold suggested setting down the tool box.

Duncan groaned, "Get started while I look for him. I don't want him screwing around while I need him to do back breaking labor I don't want to do."

Duncan asked off stage while Harold started to go through the tool box before Naruto jumped out of nowhere and did a scary face with a flashlight under him before giving a creepy laugh. Harold panic and gave a scream.

In the crowd some of the campers laughed at this. "Nice one," Owen whispered to which Cody nodded.

Duncan walked back on stage, "N! Where you been?" he glanced at a panting Harold, "What's H's problem?"

Naruto, or N on stage, beamed. "I was just showing him my scary face."

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "your scary face? That's nothing compared to the one I can do. Watch this."

Harold suddenly shouted likely covering his face, jerking his head away and holding a hand out to block Duncan, "Ahh! No! I can't stand it! Ohh! Please, I can't stand it!"

Lindsay looked confused, "but he's not doing anything."

Chef snicker seeing where that was going.

"What you talking about H?" Duncan asked pointing to his face "This is the way my face always looks."

Harold snickers, "I know."

The campers laughed at the joke while Naruto laughed loudly, holding his sides before pointing to Duncan, "He got you there, D."

Duncan growled out, "Oh yeah? How about you both get a couple of this?" he then took both Naruto's and Harold's head and bonked their heads together. "Now get to work!"

The campers were laughing as Naruto took a feather duster and walked off stage. Duncan was looking at Harold as he took out a list, "So what the job?"

"We got to mop the floors, dust everything and fix the leaking kitchen sink" Harold explained.

"Get I'll take the sink you get the floor and N can dust." Duncan looked around, "Speaking of which, where'd he go?"

"I think he started already" Harold said before they jumped as a spot light crash down behind them.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto called out from above them as they looked up to see him hanging from a rope, "Sorry" he added softly.

"NNNN!" Duncan called out before Naruto dropped down and Duncan grabbed him "What did you do!?"

Naruto just beamed and held the duster, "I'm dusting D!"

Duncan growled and tossed Naruto off stage, "Just fix that sink and don't break anything!"

"You got it boss!" Naruto called out from next to Heather before he quickly got a hose from the side and got ready.

Duncan huffed and glanced at Harold who was checking the damage, "So how bad H?"

"We can fix it," Harold stated, "But the floor is damaged."

Duncan groaned and face palmed, "For the record; it fell before we got here…and it was an earthquake."

"I think we can still get paid if nothing else goes wrong," Harold said.

Suddenly a spray of water came from the side of the stage, surprising everyone including the actors. "I fixed the sink guy!" Naruto called out

Chef was laughing hard and pounding the table he was sitting at. Chris was also laughing and was force to hold onto Chef for support.

"NNN!" Duncan shouted as Harold quickly ran to the side. Naruto ran up, perfectly dry and beaming. "Yes D?"

"I got a job for you," Duncan said leading him to another 'room' and to the wooden beam.

"I can handle anything D," Naruto said with the thumbs up.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yeah just hold your arms out."

Naruto did he was told and Duncan draped two towels over them. The punk then pushed Naruto against the beam and took a rope from the tool box and quickly tied Naruto to the beam. Once done he pointed to Naruto angrily "Be a towel rack. Now stop breaking stuff!"

"I'm on it D!" Naruto said determinedly "I'll be the best towel rack!"

Duncan didn't reply and walked towards the side as the water stopped and Harold came on stage dripping wet. "How bad?"

"I got the leak gone," Harold said taking a towel and wiping his face, "We just need some towels to clean up."

Suddenly the fake wall behind them broke as Naruto stood there, still tied to the beam and holding a towel out, "Towel Rack reporting for duty!"

If the campers weren't laughing before they were laughing now, even more with the red look Duncan was giving before he shouted, "Now Look What You Done!"

"I can't look," Harold said miserably slowly lowering the towel, "What did he-IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?"

Naruto looked confused, "What's a support beam?"

Suddenly a large amount of cardboard came crashing down, covering the actors and surprising the campers and adults. As the dust clear the three boys started to pushed themselves out of the mess. Naruto still tied up and beaming, "Did I do good D?"

Duncan growled out and held a hammer up as if to hit him. He was only saved when Harold pointed to the side off stage, "Guy, Chris is here."

This stopped Duncan as he looked off stage before he dropped the hammer and pulled Naruto free. "Cheese it!"

They ran off the stage, Naruto the other direction before the boys shouted, "N! This way!"

The campers laughed the hardest as Naruto changed directions. Chris walked on stage, still laughing, while the chef-o-meter was going crazy "Okay...that's...funny. And Chef loved it giving them a perfect score. Making the winners of today's winner."

Naruto Duncan and Harold cheered, fist bumping and slapping each other's backs. Heather stood not far from them gapping at what she saw. Chris then addressed the others, "As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser; and I'll see you at the bonfire.

(Confessional)

"So nothing went as planned tonight," Heather said annoyed before she grinned, "But it doesn't mean I can't use what I have to turn it around. The team needs a scapegoat and I know the perfect one.

* * *

As the teams were walking back to the cabins Cody felt something knock into his back. he glanced over his shoulder to see a green book on the ground. He picked it up and started to look through it. Owen pauses his walk to look over at Cody, "What you got there buddy?"

"I book I found," Cody explained, "I don't know what it is but it looks interesting."

Gwen glanced over and gasped seeing what Cody had, "My diary!"

"Your what?" Cody asked before Gwen ran over and quickly snatched it away from him.

"Boy you took her diary?" Leshawna asked narrowing her eyes.

"That's private man," DJ said stunned at what Cody seemingly has done.

"That's messed up dude," Geoff added shaking his head.

"Someone's in trouble~" Izzy sang aloud amused, "Someone's in trouble~"

Cody stammered stunned at what was happening, "But-but-but"

Heather just walked pass them, none of them seeing the smirk that has appeared on her face.

* * *

That night at the campfire almost everyone has a marshmallow. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, laughing," Chris said holding the plate with the last marshmallow. "There's only one marshmallow left on this plate."

The remaining campers were Cody and Izzy as they sat on the stumps. Izzy was giggling about something funny only she knew and Cody who looked nervous at the glares a few of the girls gave him. Chris then said. "And the final marshmallow goes too…Izzy."

Izzy cheered and grabbed her marshmallow. Cody slumped down but he knew this was going to happen. Chris shook his head, "Reading another girl's diary dude? That's mess up. No seriously that wacked." He pointed towards the docks. "Time to board the Boat of Losers, bra."

Cody slumped his shouldered and walked down the docks with his head down. He felt bad that he couldn't get the girl but he wasn't going to give up. He would get Gwen's attention no matter what.

* * *

So we have the Talent show and I hope it was enjoyable. With the mixed teams and the talents, I made the challenge a bit closer. I also hope my way of Heather not going through with her plans acceptable. With the cannon the gophers had a huge lead and only one act for the bass left I think Heather was more confident. If it was closer I am not completely sure she would have done it since she figured they were going to win anyways. Now how about Naruto's, Duncan's and Harold's act? It was something I had planned for a while and inspiration came from a few different shows but I will leave you guys to guess them out. I am sure you will get one but I bet no one will guess the other. Now for the reason Cody was voted off. Actually it was more because I needed him the least. Everyone else on the team I had plans for and Cody was the only expendable but I at least gave it some drama and a reason for it. Next up in the camping trip and I have a few surprises in store for that one. So until next time and review everyone.

Killer Bass- Justin, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, and Harold

Screaming Gophers- Gwen, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna

Voted off-Cody, Noah, Eva, Ezekiel


End file.
